


Bits n' Pieces

by AristaStarfyr, Emerald_Leaves



Series: Omegaverse [11]
Category: Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (TV 2012), Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles - All Media Types
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-05-07
Updated: 2017-04-24
Packaged: 2018-06-06 23:14:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 23
Words: 25,245
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6774181
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AristaStarfyr/pseuds/AristaStarfyr, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Emerald_Leaves/pseuds/Emerald_Leaves
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ficlets written out of order and shoved into the corners of the AU verse, Omegaverse.</p><p>These are things that eat at my brain until I have a chance to write it out.  Many times, I need to write them out so I can finish my main works.  Prompts will be entertained (depending on time and if it fits) if you comment!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

RAPHAEL POV

Look at them. Just... Ugh. Everyone thought Brangelina was sickening, This? This is _worse_. It's so bad that I don't even know how to do the name meld on this one. Mikatello? Donangelo? Whatever.

They've been on the love seat (heh, so appropriate) the entire show. Since Don's the taller one, he's sprawled out first and Mikey's kind of curled up on top, one foot on the arm rest and the other tucked under Donnie's thigh. Not one of them has bothered to look up and see what's going on. Not once. They've been too busy gazing into each other's eyes, giving little pecks here and there. I can count all hands, too, so I know they're not copping feels and hoping we don't find out.

Mikey strokes Don's cheek with the backs of his fingers and Donnie's soaking up that attention like he's never received anything like it before. Those rusty brown eyes are half closed and I could almost swear there's a purr from the brainiac.

"Raph." Leo prods my side and I grunt a little, glancing back to the TV. Mythbusters is generally a family favorite-we call can get something out of it but currently there's another mysterious puzzle that's captured my attention. Whatever Mike and Don have going on, it works spectacularly well for them and I'm having a hell of a time trying to figure it out. Yeah, they fuck but it's not like the way we do. And they're just there, beak to beak, smilin' and giggling every so often with a few words shared between them. It's like some after school special re-run, I swear.

But I'm not going to mess that shit up. Fuck no. This is the only time I see nutjob be quiet and still and the brainiac isn't trying to kill himself through starvation or insomnia. This is their own little world and it's like I'm Jeff Corwin looking into a small bit of it. They look relaxed and happy and they aren't all stressing out with that nervous energy. It may show up in different ways, but yeah, they both have some kind of hyper about them. It's good to see them calm and still for once.

"They're adorable, aren't they?" Leo whispers into my ear, snuggling a little more into my side. "It's romantic."

I just grunt again, performing my duty of winding my arm around his shoulder. "Saps." I whisper that back as well. And then something clicks in my head. "Are you lookin' for that?"

"Hmm?" Leo had been paying attention to the show. He was getting chilly again and was just leaning up against me. Yeah, that's it. "Looking for what?"

"Flowers and poetry and ..." I wave my free hand in the general direction of our brothers, looking at Leo. "Mush?"

Leo looks at the turtledoves again and just smiles. " _Our_ romance is perfect just for us."

That was a relief! I grin. "Well, good. But I'm a little disappointed. I was going to try my hand at this poetry thing."

"Oh?" Leo was looking coy, his hand resting on my plastron. Who the fuck knew what was going on with the show. Adam and Jaime can handle it without us. "You're writing poetry for me?"

"Well, tryin'. Let me know what you think of what I got so far. *Ahem.* Hickory, dickory, dock. I want ya ta suck my c-"

"GET A ROOM!" Donnie bellowed as I laugh, already dragging Leo with me.


	2. First Date

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Happens shortly after the turtles are allowed their first outings topside.
> 
> From Leo's POV
> 
> Song Lyrics are from "Fire and Fury" by Skillet. Really awesome group. Can hardly hear the religion in it.

"Will you hurry up?"

I can't help but frown at my brother's impatience. "You mean hurry up and get caught because we're out after _curfew_ , Raph?" Why the heck did he decide to drag _me_ out? He knows I'm going to tell Sensei about this-especially if something goes wrong. Then again, maybe he's trusting me that I won't say anything at all. It'd almost be like old times before we had to separate into our own rooms and before Splinter started those weird lectures about control and discipline. We're being trained as ninja. Ninja's middle names are Control and Discipline.

"Ya gonna tell on me, Fearless?" 

The taunt is _not_ appreciated. "Stop calling me that." Now I know why he brought me out here. It isn't to bond or try and recapture what we had before. Before we were best friends. Before we had to split up and I became Leader and he resented me for that. It's a minute before I figure out where he takes me. "Why are we in Central Park?"

"Shhhhh!" There's an excitement in his eyes that I haven't been privvy to in forever. The way the green is sharp and electrifying only brings a smile to my face and my insides twist because I sure as hell miss that expression. He's grown too much in this short amount of time. We all have, really.

Where did our childhood go?

Our spots are still some distance from the ampitheatre but it doesn't deter the music. Blood-pounding rock. Occassionally there's a twang of a female singer, but it's mostly males in that group. And Raph is entranced by it. Not just excited about it, but really in a daze because it just happens to be his favorite group and they're _live_ here. He brought me out here to listen to them. Would I have dragged Raph to some Captain Ryan show? Maybe. But then again Mikey would have enjoyed it better than my hothead of a brother. Yes, I think I would bring Mikey to one of those shows instead of Raphael.

We sit together on this branch of dubious strength, trying to keep as still as possible. There's not much wiggle room so his arm's wrapped around my shoulders so we can balance on it better. For once I find myself not minding it all that much. It's mid-summer but even the clear nights can be a little chilly in the park. Having Raph's muscles around me only keeps me warmer. He has me secure in his grip and I let myself relax just a little bit, enjoying the moment where I'm not hypervigilant and listen to what they're singing.

_Your love burns within me  
With fire and fury_

_If I freeze_  
You are the flame  
You melt my heart  
I'm washed in your rain  
I know  
You'll always have the best of me 

He's humming under his breath! Don't look, Leo. Don't even turn your head because it'll stop. It's sappy rock, if there's ever a proper description for it. I don't even think he realizes what it's about. "You know this is a Christian Rock band, right?" I try to keep my voice soft. Part of me didn't want to ruin the moment and yet another part insists that I point it out.

Raph's humming stops and I'm frowning because I really didn't want that to stop. It was nice to feel that vibration on his plastron. "So?" 

Why do I suddenly feel like I'm treading on thin ice? I turn to look at the profile of his face. His brows have bunched up his mask, furrowing together to make him look grumpy and older again. And I _hate_ this look on him. "So you don't strike me the type to be all gun-ho and like song about a deity. I'm pretty sure they're singing about this God's love or something."

He looks like he's considering it for a moment and then shrugs. "So if that's what they get out of the words, good for them. I don't hear any of that there."

I feel my brows go up at that. Raph's not combative. He's not _fighting_. For once he's talking and he's talking to _me_. I remember the nights when we were really little, staying up after Don and Mikey have passed out so we could talk about ideas about the lair Sensei wanted to find for us and how we would fight crime when we got older. We would be the best ninja out there, fighting side by side and putting the people on CSI and Law and Order out of business. "What do you hear?" My mouth's gone dry when I ask that. Hell, I hope he doesn't think that I'm... I'm flirting!

Am I?

His eyes shift to me before he turns his head. I can't look away even if I wanted to. "What do you hear?" It's an evasion and I swear I see his face darken. 

And then the song shifts and it's the next number. I laugh lightly to try and break this tension that feels funny and comforting at the same time. "I hear the next song's up."


	3. More Than Just....

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This bit shows that Donnie is more than just some scientist with no feeling. Prelude to other pieces of the turtles' courtships.

"As far as I know with the bonding process, it's one Alpha to one Omega, that's it," Donnie explained with his usual nose in the air and one finger pointed up attitude. "So. If we're really going to do this, we have to choose wisely. We need to take our time and figure out who we're most compatible with."

Leo looked from his taller brother to the two Alphas on either side of him. They had to choose each other to survive the Omega's Problem. Neither Alpha looked back at him. "And how do we go about determining this?"

"Short of sexual exploration," that received a few snorts and one LALALALALALALA NOT LISTENING from Mikey, "it'll have to be a weigh in of what common interests we have and what contrasting traits we posses."

Raphael arched a brow at that answer. "Ya mean we're writing a list of pros and cons against each other?"

"Well, yes!" Donnie pulled out a note book and flashed the scrawl and impromptu flow charts within the pages. "I've already been working on mine, after all."

"Ya gotta be kidding me."

Mikey peered at the colored lines, trying to look like he knew what was going on. "Hey! You color coded us with our masks! That's awesome!"

The note book suddenly snapped shut before Mikey could actually make any headway with the convoluted information. "Yes. Well. I suggest that's what we all should be doing, as well as spending some extra time with each other to determine compatibility. We really should be treating this as a gift. Others aren't so lucky and simply get dominated on the first heat cycle."

Leonardo looked between Raph and MIkey. He had to chose one of them. Or did one of them choose him? "So, who gets the final say as to picking uh- mates?"

"It should be a mutual agreement, Leonardo. Just because we have the Variant, doesn't mean we allow ourselves to enter a life we don't want to be in." Oh, naive words indeed! At least to someone who was still thinking with a Beta mentality. "No one turtle is going to be above another."

Raph had to snicker at that. "Says you."

"Stop that! That's disgusting!" Red-brown eyes glared at amused green ones. "Not every conversation carries innuendo, Raphael."

"Why not? Makes it more fun, that way."

"Donnie's right, Raph. We shouldn't put one turtle above another."

"OH OH OH! Can we have a slogan? 'All for one and one for all'?"

Raph made a face. "That's a horrible slogan."

"The Three Musketteers took it first, anyway, Mikey." Donnie added in, agreeing with Raph in such a way that made it seem as if he hadn't agreed. "Besides, traditionally the Alpha courts the Omega and it is the Omega's decision to accept or not. If the Alpha is the strongest and most... virile-" Raphael flexed and kissed his own muscles as Mikey cackled. "But most importantly is the best match for the Omega. There has to be a certain amount of compatibility or else the couple is trapped in a very unhappy and loveless situation." 

"Love?" Leo caught onto that word and looked to Donatello. "We already love each other."

"Yes, but that's familial love. I'm talking about something more. More...romantic in nature."

And that, coming from the genius turtle's mouth, was something none of them had expected. They all stared at Donnie, not quite knowing how to respond to that. He scoffed for a moment, looking away as he fussed with the pen in his hand. "Maybe....maybe I want something more than this 'fight for survival' thing. If we win and get rid of the Kraang and Shredder, what's going to be our future then? No other male is going to look at us. They ... they all scream and run away. And it's not like any female is going to look at us twice." He stared back at his brothers, feeling the glare that bore through them. "I want my life to mean more than just fighting, okay? There has to be something more for us than this... this lonely existence in the sewers. More than just ninjitsu and inventions that will forever be a secret."


	4. Defragmenting Don

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Written a while back. How Michelangelo keeps Donnie in line.

When Mikey gets worked up, he gets antsy. Bouncing here and there, fidgeting, He can't keep still and he can't keep focused which annoy and piss off his brothers to no end because his natural athleticism keeps him safe during sparring-for the most part. Maybe they can catch point here and there but usually he's out of their range or twisting in positions a contortionist would be envious of just to keep away from hands, feet and weapons. He's even ticking off his mate which had become a less likely occurrance the older they got. Mikey's like some fly that could sense the swatter and zips off safely before the rubber has a chance to think about hitting him.

Don's left holding the handle and the rubber's long gone. He's unmatched in the discipline of the Bo, and yet Mikey's managed to evade his tactics. It's more than annoying, Don feels like he's defying _logic_ and his jaw's working overtime while he twirls the bo in a defensive measure, trying to figure out how to take the Alpha down. Even with his lightning quick thought processes, trying to map out all possible routes in regards to Michelangelo took time. And by the time he figured out a plausible path he'd already been tagged by his jerky mate and his prize had flown away.

"Oh, Donnie-boy's getting _~pissed~_ ," sings the youngest turtle while lazily swinging one 'chuck about. "What's a matter? Did you finally catch up to the thought that I can move faster than you think, now?"

"You can _not!_ " Great. Don was reduced to squawking, and Raph found that to be the most hilarious thing ever. Of course Donnie wasn't going to glare at his older brother even though he really wanted to. Raph was asking for a sample of Don's bo staff for sure! Usually it was Raphael that was getting Mikey's ribbing but today it happens to be Don's turn and the tallest turtle was not enjoying it.

"Oh, I think I can!" The more Donatello got ticked off, the sloppier his moves became and Mikey has him on his shell, the smaller turtle's knees perched against Donnie's sides as he grins. "You yield now, dude?"

Donnie, to his credit, still tries to find an opening and fight. The problem was that Mikey doesn't know how to sit still and the constant movement is unpredictable. This time it's not Donnie that calls it, but his eldest brother, Leonardo. "You're done, Donatello."

Mikey's smug and his eyes light up with _that_ kind of energy as he rumbles lower than he intends to do out in public. "Oh, don't worry. You'll yield later on."

The taunt was met with a growl and Don pounding the floor with a fist. He wasn't going to yield! Nope! 

 

 

It all changes in an instant and there's scrambling around in the room with things getting almost knocked over in the rush. Amidst the heavy breathing, there's a soft churr here and there as Donnie's plastered against the wall of their room and Mikey's hands are all over him, touching his bridges Lithe fingers caress and tease, making Donnie whine softly as Mikey watches on with an almost feral grin as his mate all but melts into a puddle. Donatello's bad mood had everyone running for cover all day long and it just made Mikey all the more hyper. It was because he knew that at the end of the day when Donnie would insist he finish whatever project was worming into his brain that his move would be made.

When a computer is run constantly without shutting down, information gets so jumbled and mashed together that the whole system simply lags and slows down to frustrating proportions. Kind of like Mikey's closet. There was no rhyme or reason and he simply kept stuffing thing after thing after thing in there until eventually when ones goes in there to find that one little ball, the entire contents avalanches at you. A.K.A. the Blue Screen of Death. Over the years Michelangelo had gotten to be quite the expert in predicting Don's 'blue screen' moment. When the hard drive is about to go Mikey goes in to thoroughly scan and scrub everything clean, leaving Don to run again the next morning like new. His teeth worry the nerve in Don's jaw that had been tense for most of the day and Donnie practically purrs, shuddering as he relaxes into the bite.

"Do you yield now, D?" Mikey likes licking. Being the oral turtle that he was, his bites were always bathed thoroughly.

Donnie's having a hard time processing thoughts so his answer is not as prompt as it should have been. "Y-yes." The following action of him parting his legs help confirm it. His takes in a sharp breath as another bite hits the opposite jawline, making his knees tremble and oddly enough his head tilt back as he tries to rock his hips forward. "M-mikey.."

"Do you.... _Submit?_ " He wasn't the kind of Alpha that Raph was. Hell, if the dictionary needed a new definition for Alpha, Mikey could put Raph's picture next to the word! Yet his voice had dropped a bit and there was still a playful, almost innocent undertone as he asks that question. Mikey's all smiles when he hears Donnie's tail drum against the back of his shell and wall.

A ragged sound came from the taller turtle as he felt that smaller, talented hand press up against the bulge, catching his member as it unfurled. "Please." He was already sinking down, torn between staying up against the wall and dropping down on all fours. A jolt of electricity goes up his spine and he sucks in a breath, holding it for a second before it rolls out in a churr. "Gods, Mike--"

"I asked you a question. Focus, Don." This time he stops stroking Donnie's cock and he waits, enjoying the strong pulse in his fist. There's a while from his mate and then finally the words he wanted.

"I submit to you, Michelangelo. Please. _Please._ I want you in me." Don already has a bottle of lube to press into Mikey's hand and he takes it while leaving Don's dick to the open air. Donnie can't help but watch as his mate slathers his hand and then reaches to circle his hole. A small smile graces his face as blue eyes pop open in surprise. "Much rather have _you_ in me than this plug." The surprise that Donatello also knew his limits (or rather was getting better at recognizing the signs) and prepared in advance for his mate made his day. Olive toned hands brush across Mike's shoulders and down his arms as Don's butt wiggled suggestively. "You're much more satisfying." The smirk's smashed away with a rough kiss as Mikey plays a bit with the plug, thrusting it shallowly a few times before pulling it away. 

As soon as the plug was free Mikey fists into his hand to smear the lube onto his dick before entering his mate. Don's already making those needy, whiny sounds he adores hearing and he finds entry swift and painless. The thrusts are smooth and seamless while Donnie calls out to Mike, already hooking his long legs around to pull the Alpha into him more. "Still so tight, Donnie-boy. How long you have that in?"

"S-shortly after practice." Don huffs softly, every answer an effort as Mikey works to wipe his speech away. "I had a f-feeling-- _OH._ "

"Yeah? Like that kind of feeling?" He found that spot and once he got the angle right he wasn't planning to move. Every time he pushed in he strove to hit the same spot, swearing he could feel it swell and hug his dick. "I like it when you have that feeling. You just clench up and it feels so good on my cock." And just like that Donnie was tightening up whether it was involuntary or not. MIkey churred, enjoying the extra effort that was needed to push in deep. He nuzzled the crook of Donnie's neck, licking at the skin as he huffs out quiet words. "I want you coming, Don. Time to relax and let it all go." His hand moves towards the bridge and he brushes fingers up against the soft satin skin that's never found by fists or blades. He can't help but groan when the tightness all around him starts to pulsate and Donnie's crying out, the pulsing finally pushing out into jolts of pleasure as the turtle finally bursts.


	5. Wooing Leonardo

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In the early days, before they decided who was their favored turtle, the guys try to figure things out between each other.

"Hey, Leo! I have an empty spot on Mario Kart~" Mikey was all grins as he tossed the controller at his brother.

Leo caught the controller without really zeroing in on it, giving his baby brother a smirk. "Did everyone else get tired of you beating them?"

"What? Hey, I can't help they can't handle the Mikester." Thrilled that someone was playing with him, he bounced in his seat, setting up the first game. "Are you ready?"

Leonardo plopped down beside his brother, quickly picking his own car. Mario. He noted that Mikey chose Princess Peach. "I'm going to mop the race track with you."

"Like, shell, dude! I'm the master of this track!"

They went through several races with each victory bringing more noise and chaos in the pit. Leo was usually so straight laced and somber about everything that he rarely enjoyed himself. The fact that Mikey could draw him out of his leadership role and hang back like a Hamato brother instead of a team leader was a big deal. Both Donnie and Raph peeked into the pit to see what was happening just as Leo finally won his race.

"I got you, Mikey! Told you you were going down!" 

"I gave you a pity race, Leo! I was starting to feel sorry for you."

The light hearted banter was nice to hear instead of Michelangelo tormenting a brother to frustration. Laughter followed after as it turned into a tickle war with both turtles screeching as they fought to win the new battle. When the laughter died down, they were staring at each other's eyes, breathing hard as they felt their hearts start to settle down. Mikey looked down at Leo, his grin big and toothy as he looked down into the darker blue of Leo's eyes. 

Leo watched interesting things flit across Michelangelo's face. They weren't in a completely innocent position; haphazard tangle of legs and limbs with their plastron's pressed together. It felt...nice. More than nice. The feeling of Mikey's weight on him made Leo feel odd things in his stomach that he didn't know how to translate yet. "Mikey?" The question was soft as he reached up to touch his brother's face, finding it warm. Another thing fluttered in his belly as Mike nuzzled into Leo's hand.

"You smell good, Leo," Michelangelo whispered softly, letting his weight settle more on his brother. So far Leo hadn't thrown him off. And he really enjoyed the way they were tangled together, bringing warmth and a fresh energy inside. The younger turtle even went as far as to nuzzle the side of Leo's face, drawing in the Omega's scent and brushing his nose over sensitive skin.

"I had pizza, earlier," the blue banded turtle teased lightly, dipping his head back to savior the feelings that were starting to crawl through him. "Is that it?"

"No." An odd purr came from the playful turtle and that made him move lightly against Leo, It made both of them groan softly. " _You._ You smell good, Leo."

A dark flush came from Leo at the compliment. The next thing he knew, they were kissing. And it wasn't just a simple peck on the lips. It turned into something consuming and it was a few minutes before they could pull away, breathing just as heavy as they had after the tickle war. Still unused to the new feelings coursing through them, they parted slowly, moving back to a seated position on the couch and this time pressing their shoulders together as they went back to the game, playing quietly again as they tried to figure out what just happened.


	6. Wooing Donatello

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Trying to figure out who's best with who.  
> That blasted inhibitor doesn't help, either.

Both turtles stared at the bike, rubbing the backs of their necks in unison. They had been very patiently and methodically working on it, trouble shooting every angle to figure out why it wasn't running properly. Plugs, wires, grounds, the battery, the rectifier. Everything that could have been broken seemed to be checking out just fine. Don and Raph knew how to go over the bike blindfolded and with their hands tied behind their backs. They worked together like a finely oiled machine, almost finishing each others' thoughts as they moved from one potential issue to another. They had exhausted all avenues except one.

"CDI box."

They came to the same conclusion together and declared it at the same time. Raph sighed. "I'll get the multimeter."

"Don't bother," Donnie responded, already working to dismantle the proper part of the engine. "We need to test it with a functioning one to determine if it's faulty."

"Why not just replace it and be done with it?" He handed the tools needed to work on that part of his baby without needing to be told.

"Because it's expensive no matter how you look at it. If it doesn't run after a replacement, then we're looking at a complete rebuild." It wasn't something Donnie was looking forward to. That meant that the last upgrade caused heavy damage to the engine of the bike. Raph was silent on the admission and for a moment, Donatello believed that the turtle was pissed. "I'm sorry, Raph, I thought that the last injector upg--mphg!" 

Raphael's mouth was on his own. The burly turtle just...mashed up against him, eyes squeezed shut and showed zero finesse to it. Donnie flailed, his shell up against the bike on the stand, hoping that the latches would hold and they all wouldn't tumble to the floor. Raph tore away in a rush, green eyes peering sharply at the olive turtle as he moved to gather his bearings. "Been wantin' to do that, Don."

"Since _when_?" Donnie gasped, still not certain if he should be irritated, shocked or pleased. Maybe it was a combination of it all. "Since we saw--"

"Yeah. I wanted to know."

"To know...?"

"What it was like." 

The conversation was clipped but running long enough for Don to get his bearings. The move Raph made had been sudden and overwhelming and he still didn't know what to make of it. "So what is your assessment?" Did he like it? Did he not?

"I need to try it again, just to be sure." A smirk graced his mouth as something lit up in his eyes. He moved forward, focus zeroing down again on just Donnie and the tall turtle practically squeaked at the sudden, intense attention.

"Raph, your bike--"

"It'll hold."

"I-I-I know that. I me--" He couldn't get his thought out as he was bowled over by fire again. The kiss wasn't experienced or fine tuned-neither side knew exactly what they were doing. Every time Don shifted, Raph would grunt softly, putting his body in the way to keep the other turtle still and in place. 

They parted again, breathing hard and staring at each other. Raph had to look _up_ and Donnie's eyes were still wide, mouth opening and closing without sound coming out. Finally the red banded turtle said something. "I don't know."

"What?"

"I don't know, Don. Right now, I think I just want to hold you down and keep ya still, but..." He shook his head, pulling back farther to give the other breathing room. He sighed, shaking his head. Donnie was...okay. But having the look up and thinking, imagining it was another turtle he was holding onto...

Donatello was quiet for a moment, watching how Raph was processing it all. When the realization hit him, his heart dropped. "You don't... you don't really want me." He spoke softly, eyes following how the Alpha tried to work it out. "I'm sorry, Raph."

"I can't figure this out with this _shit_ in my system!" A sound like a thunder clap echoed through the garage as Raph punched the snot out of a garbage can, watching it fly half way across the room before landing with a crash. "DAMMIT!"

He was torn. Part of him wanted to go to the turtle and try and help. Another part was hurt because while it seemed as if Mike and Leo were well on their way to some budding relationship, he and Raph were here, miles away from each other in the same room. He sighed, putting the tools away as Raph took out his frustrations on the garbage can.


	7. Seeking Uncommon Ground

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Waaaaaaaaay back when the turtles had NO CLUE about attraction. At least most of them didn't.

A month in and it seemed like Mike and Leo were definitely two peas in a pod. The younger turtle managed to draw Leo out a little more, enable him to relax and not be so inflexible with having fun. Leo appreciated this more than anything and the few experimental kisses weren't bad, either. It was something he could get used to. Something that could grow and expand upon with their relationship, he was certain of it.

He did notice an imbalance in the team. Donnie seemed to have withdrawn all the more and Raph was twice as argumentative with him. Leo couldn't figure out why the other half of his team was falling apart. Was it because he was recently declared Leader? Raphael certainly wasn't happy that Leo had gotten the position. Did he think he was better suited for it? Ha! Raph could go try for all Leo cared. If he thought it was easy, he could try it for himself! Hell, let Raph try and figure out what was the lesser evil. Which brother should face danger first? Which was the more expendable soldier? Every time Leo chose himself to be expendable. Every time he couldn't bear to sacrifice his brethren when he was no better or worse than any of them. 

It was part of the reason why this whole Omega's Problem sucked. With the threat of death looming over half of their team and the solution was bonding with one other brother he found it unfair. Not everyone was sharing, every turtle equal as it should be in their brotherhood. And that was the problem Leo still continued to have with all of this. How could he possibly pick one brother over another? How could he revere Mikey over Donnie, over Raph? It didn't click with him. Not yet, at least.

Meditation didn't soothe him. Training didn't settle him. Leonardo _thought_ that it was going the way it should be going. Yet he still felt unbalanced. 

Maybe it was nerves. He still didn't know how this whole Alpha/Omega thing was supposed to work. The Alphas were still on the inhibitors (Sometimes forcefully) and he and Donnie had yet to reach their first heat. This all still felt...weird.

"Hey, Leo?" 

Michelangelo had been watching his brother pick at his bowl of cereal for the past ten minutes. He hadn't eaten a bite and it wasn't like him. Mikey rested his chin on his hands, eying the bowl and then the hand the listlessly pushed the spoon around. Leo stopped his moping and looked to his brother, smiling softly. "Yes, Mikey?"

"You okay, Bro? You look... depressed."

"I'm okay, Mikey." He took his bowl and dumped the contents, rinsing the utensils on the sink. "I just have a lot on my mind."

"You always have a lot on your mind. But it's never not kept you from eating. So what's got you all in the dumps?"

"It's... nothing. Don't worry about it."

That wasn't the answer Michelangelo was looking for. "You can talk to me, dude! It's not good holding all that stuff in."

"I'm not holding anything in." Leo straightened at the accusation, his brows furrowing a bit. "It's nothing, like I said."

"Naw, man, it's definitely _something_." The turtle decided that was the best time to become animated. "Not eating is red flag number UNO in something definitely wrong." He gasped, smooshing his hands to his cheeks. "I can make you a pizza!"

"..It's eight in the morning."

"A breakfast pizza! Just before training, you'll love it, Leo! And it'll get you out of your funk with eggs, bacon, canadian ham, pancakes, belgium waffles...uh...those thin wrinkly pancakes..."

He couldn't help but sigh and turn out of the kitchen as his youngest fixated on some new recipe. At least whatever Michelangelo constituted as a recipe. Leo paused at the dojo and watched his brother in the far corner where his weights were. Raphael often went to his bench press to lift. At this point it was pretty much every free minute of the day. Least to say the effort was definitely paying off. He stood there, watching muscles flex and relax, hefting a good 150 pounds over Raph's head, parallel to the turtle's throat. All of that lethal weight was balanced in two hands, supported by the strength of graceful wrists and muscled arms. Hell, when he benched, even his thighs tensed with the effort. It was a vision to watch this art form happen before his eyes.

"Spottin's better when you're over _here_ and not across the room, Leo."

The grump startled Leo out of his thoughts and he blinked, rushing over to assist should Raph need it. It seemed as if Raph was just giving him something to do other than stare at him since the turtle very easily hooked the bar in its holder. He curled his body up, snagging the rag to wipe his hands before swinging around on the bench, standing so he could add more weight to the bar. And there Leo was standing, staring very intently at the pattern on the textured bar.

"Got somethin' on it?"

Leo didn't answer. He didn't want to turn it into a fight. But not answering would turn it into a fight, too. His fingers curled around the bar where Raph's hand had been moments before. "Remember when we all slept together in one room?"

Raphael rolled his eyes but grunted his acknowledgement as he pulled the pin and adjusted one side of the bar. "Yeah?"

"We didn't have to choose sides then. Pick one over another. We just...piled where we fit at any given night. And then we were given our own rooms. Told to sleep separately." Leo didn't look at Raphael once as he spoke, just ran his hand over the bar like he was shifting a motorcycle. "It was horrible."

"Definitely one of the suckiest moments of our lives," Raphael agreed, moving to the other side of the weights to make the sides even. "Especially when you all had nightmares and would beg to sleep with me."

That made Leo look up. "Wait. We all did?"

"Yeah. Don can't keep still for nothin', Mikey's the same way, only he moves different, and you hog all the covers." The turtle snorted, shaking his head. "So you're bringing this up...."

"This feels like the same thing. We're being...made to grow up."

"Thought Fearless wanted to grow up. Captain Ryan ain't no kid, now." Raph grinned through the tease even as Leo glared at him.

"Not at the cost of my family!" Leo countered. "Why do we have to pick any one over the other? We're a _team_. We fight and train together. Choosing one over another seems. It seems wrong."

Raphael watched Leo as he agonized over his problems, bringing them to voice. _If he's so into Mikey, why isn't he talking to him about this?_ "Why do we have to give up bein' a family because of this? Thought this was how families got bigger, not smaller."

"As if that's going to ever happen."

The second youngest wisely kept his mouth shut on that. "Didn't we always pick a favorite turtle? Don and Mikey always got along-especially when we'd bully them out of the more competative things we did."

"You mean they seek shelter together every time we fight?"

"Technicalities. And there was a time where we didn't fight so much, either. Trainin's boring when you got no one to better yourself against." He caught Leo's stare at him and he cleared his throat, hoping he turned away fast enough so Leo couldn't catch the dark coloring on his face. "'Sides," he grunted as he hefted the bar out of its holder, almost dropping as he felt the connection of Leo's fingers guiding the bar carefully. "Needs change, right? You an' Michelangelo seem to be getting along well enough."

"We've always gotten along." Leo corrected, letting his hands fall away so that Raph could do his repetitions unhindered. "That hasn't changed. What about you and Don?"

Raphael was silent after a few reps. "No one's dyin' on my watch."

Leo quirked a brow, tilting his head to the side. "What does that mean?"

"--Breakfast's ready, Leo! Come and eat for a second time!" Mikey's voice bellowed, pulling both of the turtle's attention for a moment. 

"Go eat, Leo." Raph groused, the open, conversational side of him clamping down almost immediately. "We got training in fifteen."

When Leonardo returned to the kitchen, he found Donnie there as well, munching on a slice of the breakfast pizza with Mikey pushing a cup of coffee into his hand. "Got coffee for you too, if you want it."

"I'll just make some tea. Thanks Mikey."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I think this is so interesting if only for the fact of the 'bits and pieces' of Mikey and Leo speckled throughout the previous works. I mean, Leo reacted to Mikey during practice. Why was that? Was there actual history previous to the Apex showing up? It's funny how the mind works to fill in the gaps and also quite amazing that it FITS.


	8. Uncommon Ground pt 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So. What happened at the farmhouse?
> 
> The deleted scenes from Season 3, Episode 1.
> 
> Omegaverse style.

Three months, two weeks and five days. He kept a tally of how long Leo had been in his coma. No one really knew because it was mostly in his head, the months had been counted out on the bathroom wall tile. Knowing that this was the best recourse for his brother, the fact that Leo wasn't waking up anytime soon (or ever) was weighing heavily on Raph's mind. 

He seated himself on the floor this time so his cheek could rest on the lip of the tub. No one had been by to visit for hours. Hell, Mikey avoided coming up here if he could help it, stating it was too depressing to see Leo in this state. Donnie kept insisting that all they needed was time and patience. Raph just wanted to make certain that Leo didn't wake up alone.

"That nutball of yours is getting chased around by the chickens again," Raph muttered, listening to the faint sounds of evening birds outside. He sighed again, shaking his head. "You'd think he'd be in here, waitin' for ya to wake up. So he'd be the first one you saw." 

At least that was what Raph was thinking if one of his beloved brothers were out. That's why he was here, waiting for Leo to wake up. "I don't think you're with the right turtle," he admitted softly, looking over to the painfully still face that was just peeking out of the water. "Maybe it's jealousy, I don't know. But I know that I can't be what Donnie wants. He can't be what I want, either. And we're gonna be miserable together for the rest of our days. But it's better than him bein' dead, you know? It's not like we're supposed to be happy, I mean, look at us! We're mutant turtles. We were doubly fucked with that Variant gene. I feel bad for him. I'm his only shot. He wants more than 'just a shot'." Raph paused for a moment. "Hell, _I_ want more than just a shot, but I know better. It just doesn't happen that way." He turned to press his shell against the tub, tossing one arm back to dangle his fingers in the temperate water. Every so often his fingers would brush up against Leo's arm, caressing slowly as the turtle continued to speak.

"Happy endings are for fairy tales and feel good after school specials. We ain't either of those. There's no princess to rescue here!" Raphael gave a rueful laugh, not liking the way it bounced harshly off the tile walls. "I just want you awake, Leo. And if Mikey makes ya happy, then I want you to be happy. That's all that really matters to me. That you're happy and safe."

"I am."

Raph froze. Did he imagine that croak? He served, holding his breath in as he hoped that blue eyes would be looking back at him. They were barely open, but he saw that glint of steely blue. "L-Leo?"

"Hey."

"LEO!" Water sloshed over the edge of the porcelin as Raph shifted around, hands carefully placed under Leo's arms to sit him up more. "You're...you're awake!"

"And you're loud." The injured turtle winced, partly to block out Raph's boisterous voice and partly because he was being shifted. "Where are we?"

"Never thought I'd see ya again, 'bro." And then the gentlest of hugs came from the brash, burly, quick to anger turtle. His voice cracked as he held on as tightly as he dared to.

He didn't have the strength to hug back, but he nuzzled into Raph's neck. "I'm okay, Raph. It's okay." Then his eyes widened as he felt Raph's lips brush across the corner of his mouth. It _had_ to have been an accident. Right? It had to have been because Leo's heart was thundering in his chest at that brief touch.

"Glad you're back with us," he added, trying to cover what he thought was a faux pas. "Hey-hey guys! Get up here!"


	9. Uncommon Ground pt 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The deleted scenes from Season 3, Episode 1.
> 
> Omegaverse style.

"Donnie worked _all night_ to save you. Leo never left your side."

Raph's eyes widened then and he slowly turned to look at his brother. Leo looked like _hell._ He had no business going after the Creep like he did but what could he do? His _family_ was in trouble and Raph? Raphael had been mutated into a plant. His eyes went back to Donnie. Of course Donnie would work all night to save him. They were brothers. But to hear that Leo didn't leave him?

" _That's_ what brothers are for." Leo eased himself up on his cane, stepping forward to reach for Raphael's hand. Was that... was that Mikey squealing in the background? Wait. What? "We gotta heal up, Raph. We have a city to take back."

He laid in bed, thinking back on his waking up in Donnie's barn lab. It was all so... weird. What in the world had Raphael missed while he was a plant? No. No thinking about how he got mutated like that. While he was out? Yes. That's better. He honestly had no idea but for some reason Mikey was now Team Raph/Leo. When did that happen? 

Did Leo actually _hear_ what Raph was rambling on about?

*************

(Back when they were waiting for Raph to wake up)

It was him and Donnie for a while, then when Don had to go collect some things from the farmhouse, Mikey took his place. Leo remained seated on the ground, as close to Raph as he could be.to the turtle without climbing onto the hay with him. Michelangelo was watching Raph and Leo, picking out the hay pieces on one of the bales. 

This was hard. And awkward. Leo didn't know if this was the right time or what but just having Mikey sit there. He'd heard everything Raph had said and it still made his heart thump. Leo kept running it over and over in his head. He was sure Raph didn't know that Leo had been waking up until Leo said something. And Leo _meant_ what he said, too. He took in a deep breath. "Hey, Mikey."

"Yeah, Leo?"

"Raph's going to recover from this."

"Yeah, Leo." Mikey paused, opening his mouth again to say something but Leo beat him to it.

"What do you think of Donnie?"

"D?" The youngest turtle sat back with a small hum. "He's the smartest turtle I know, Leo. And he can put Raph together."

"I know. But I want to know what _you_ think of Donnie? Really think of him." Leo's voice still sounded rough. And tired. He wanted to sleep but with Raph unconscious, he didn't want to risk resting if Raph woke. "It's just the four of us, you know? And... and we should probably explore all of our options, right?"

Mikey looked up. "Are you breaking up with me, dude?"

"N-no! I just..... are you sure, Mike? Are you sure it's me and not Don?"

"You're not sure it's me you want, are you?"

It was such an honest question and Mikey was just looking at him, no playful joking. The turtle looked serious. And Leo suddenly thought that he had broken his baby brother's heart. But he couldn't lie to Michelangelo, either. "I...No. I don't..Raph was saying some things."

"Things?"

"He said that he couldn't make Donnie happy. And if you made me happy, then that's all that mattered. He just wants me happy and safe."

A small smile graced Mike's face. "He makes you happy, doesn't he?"

There was a bit of a grin on Leo's face but he masked it--not fast enough for Mikey to not notice. "I don't know."

"You're such a sucky liar, Leo." Michelangelo grinned. "Here, I'll make it easy, dude. You're too high maintenance for me."

"What?" Leo would have squeaked, but he croaked. " _I'm_ high maintenance?!"

"Totally! You're going to be all wrapped up in work and getting back in ninjitsu again. Overtime in training and everything. And don't let me get started on meditation. Snoozeville, man." Mikey was smiling, reaching out to rest a hand on Leo's shoulder. " I think Raph's right up your alley, Leo. So why not take a shot?"

Leonardo looked shocked at the revelation. "You're not upset?"

"Nah, brah. Not at all. It's actually a bit of a relief."

He didn't know what to make of it. Mikey was actually relieved! And... Leo felt like a weight had been lifted off his shoulders. A bit of a smile graced his face. "Thanks, Mikey."

"No problem, 'bro. Wait!" He rushed in, kissing Leo deeply. He pulled back, watching Leo's face. "Yeah. Nuthin. Just ... neat."

Leonardo smiled warmly, touching the side of Mikey's face. "Yeah. Just neat."

They held the moment until Donnie came back in a rush, seemingly oblivious to what was going on. "Okay, I think I got it this time." He went back to work on Raph, pointedly ignoring his other brothers. Mikey pulled away first, moving to be 'helpful' to Donnie in his special Michelangelo way.


	10. Uncommon Ground pt 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ever wonder why Mikey decreased his culinary concoctions and started to actually COOK??

"DONNIE! DON _NIEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE_ "

"Dopplar," Don muttered under his breath. Mikey had to be running laps around the barn. Again. Ever since Leo woke up and Raph's been on PT detail, Michelangelo really didn't have anyone else to bother. April and Casey were out some days to do odd jobs around the other farm properties for money. Food still needed to be purchased.

The Dopplar came closer and was no longer buffered by barn walls. "They're gonna eat me!"

"Wha--oof!" He just managed to brace himself enough to keep Mikey from bowling them both over into his table. "Michelangelo, what's going to eat you?"

"The chickens, dude! I was trying to get their eggs for an omelette and they ganged up on me!"

"Chickens are not carnivores, Mikey." Don sighed heavily as he patted his brother's shell.

"They can smell _fear_."

"So don't be afraid of them?"

"B-but Bernice! The way her soulless eyes bore into you is just...just _creepy_ , dude!" The turtle turned, switching to his 'kicked puppy dog, dropped the lollipop into a swarm of ants' expression. "Will you help me get the eggs? _PLEASE?!_ "

Who could resist those pleading baby blues? Wait. Who could resist those baby blues _and_ avoid getting whined at for the next 8 hours? Donnie sighed, nodding slightly. "Yes, I'll give you a hand, Michelangelo. You have a basket, right?"

"Sure dude! Let's go!"

 

Don and Mike were in the kitchen finishing up on omelettes when their brothers arrived. Leonardo limped heavily to the first chair, sitting with a groan. Raph followed in, glancing at Leo for a moment before turning to his younger brothers. "Hey."

"Yo," Mikey greeted, waving his fork at them. "You want some?"

"What is it?" Raphael eyed the remnants of food on Michelangelo's plate.

"Chalup-omelettes~"

"There were some extra peppers and things in the crisper that needed to be used before they went bad. Mikey actually did pretty good. It's almost an omelette with salsa." Donnie nodded his head to Michelangelo as the youngest turtle beamed in the praise he was given.

"I'll take one, Mikey," Leo responded with a smile. Raph added in an order of his own.

"You want another, D? There's plenty of eggs."

"Thank you, but no. I still have work to finish in my lab." He rested a hand on Mikey's shoulder before he slid out of the door, letting it close softly instead of with a bang.

Raph and Leo looked at each other for a minute, then turned to Mikey. Raph grinned. "You two have a good time?" He waggled his brow ridges just before Leo punched him in the arm-weakly.

"Huh? Oh, yeah! We had to get the eggs." Michelangelo turned to start the stove again.

"Eggs?"

"From the chickens? Get with the program, dude! Can't have omelettes without chickens!" Praise from Donnie was awesome and Mikey was now determined to get more praise from Donnie with food as often as he could.


	11. Raph's Courtship

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Leo gets severely ill while trying to recover at the Farmhouse. How will he cope with the sickness?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I now have FAN PICS! Okay, well, one. Since I'm an old, OLD lady on tumblr, I'm not really around much on that. But apparently so many of you fly through that mind sucker and destroyer of time like no tomorrow! Here's a snapshot of Raph and Leo that correlates to this chapter. Many thanks to Sakycchan for drawing and allowing me to share!
> 
> Pic found [here](https://67.media.tumblr.com/55027860961f86af539a4aa21784f934/tumblr_o9b1ywv3jf1sbtq2co1_1280.png)

They all got it. The weather turned rainy for two days and then brightened up, leaving everyone in the house with the sniffles. April and Casey got over their spring colds after a few days. Most of the turtles were recovered after a week with Raph clearing up only a day or so after the humans. The only one who had a problem was Leonardo. It started as a little cough, something that indicated a tickle in the back of the throat. Now it was something that wracked his whole body, leaving him exhausted and in pain.

Donatello was worried. With Leo still recovering from injuries to his ribs and shell, he wasn't certain how capable the turtle's immune system was to fight this new infection off. What was even worse was that they were miles away from his lab which had at least _something_ to help ease Leo's discomfort. At best, it was hot showers for as long as the hot water heater held up. After that it was steam from a kettle in the kitchen. But that was only in the day time, Leo still had to deal with the night. His wheezing kept Raph up.

It was when Raph couldn't hear the wheezing that worried him. He moved through the house on silent feet, searching for his sick brother. Raph found Leo on the couch, plastron down, gasping slightly just before another coughing jag went through him. Raph frowned deeply, watching his brother struggle for a solid breath of air. "Sit up, Leo."

It took the turtle a minute to actually do so. If he had the energy, he would have protested Raphael moving between him and the arm of the couch. "You're going to get sick."

"Already been sick." Raph muttered back, leaning back so that the armrest supported him. He looked over to Leo. "Come on an' lay down." He waited for Leo to comply, adding a glare when the turtle hesitated. Another coughing jag went through him and he groaned softly, leaning forward to rest on the support Raphael offered. He was at an angle where he didn't feel like he was drowning, yet not in a position where his damaged plastron was getting too much pressure. "You need sleep and I know you ain't been sleepin."

"Been that loud?" Leo rasped softly in Raph's ear.

"To me, you have." He adjusted his legs so that Leo was half curled up between them. "Don's really worried about ya."

"You too." Leo couldn't help but nuzzle a bit into Raph's neck. He was so warm and comfortable, right now. "You're nice... and warm."

"Yeah," he admitted softly, though whether it was to the first statement or the second he didn't reveal. Instead he ran his hands down Leo's bridges to help relax him. "You just concentrate on breathin' alright? Donnie says the deeper you breathe, the better your lungs will work in clearing out whatever it is you have."

"Like meditation." The words were slightly muffled but Raphael still understood him. "Do it with me?"

Figures Fearless would pull a guilt trip and make Raph meditate. He didn't balk completely this time but he grunted a little just so he could make a show of protesting. "Just this once," he muttered, pulling the blanket throw off the back of the couch to rest on Leo's shell. "You tell anyone, and I'll pummel you once you're up for it."

"Scout's honor." He couldn't help but nuzzle once more into that thick neck, wishing he could smell the musk that came off the turtle. Instead Leo closed his eyes and tried to breathe as deeply as he could. It backfired the first few times as he coughed so hard he would gag and choke. Raphael held him, soothing him with wordless murmurs throughout the night and trying to get him to breathe deeply again. Raph had less sleep than Leo, but he didn't complain. In the day he was back to doctoring Leo, making certain the injured turtle followed Donnie's instructions without fail. When tea became scarce, Raph took to the woods, following Don's descriptions of what leaves and flowers would help Leo best to fight the infection and soothe his cough.

Eventually Leo's coughing eased up and wasn't as wet as when it first started. The dry cough after indicated weak lungs more than anything else. Donatello mentioned on one physical that Leo must have gotten pneumonia or the less severe 'walking pneumonia." The best treatment he could offer now was to not get chilled and practice deep breathing exercises. Raphael milked that for all he could, even if it meant sleeping on the couch with a turtle rasping in his ear and searching for elusive tea ingredients. He didn't mind it at all and only fussed when it seemed like someone else was going to tease him for it. It wasn't till years later that Leo finally recognized Raph's actions for what they were; an Alpha's courtship.


	12. Uncommon Ground pt 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Leo's fit to be tied that his team isn't completely focused on getting New York back.

Grounded. Not just grounded, but grounded _and_ more or less bed ridden (at the very least, he could at least sit on the couch and watch the three channels of nothing) for a month. A month! He needed that month to get his strength back, to force his knee to cooperate, to get his brothers back into training, and figure out how the hell to take back an entire city from an alien invasion. And Leonardo was imprisoned on the couch or in bed.

"Don't worry, 'bro. I got this," Raph assured him just as he was shoving Mikey out the door. "I'll get them whipped into shape for ya in no time."

He could always count on his second in command. They may not always see eye to eye, but they had the same goals; keep the city and their younger brothers safe. and to get home in one piece. Leo really appreciated Raph and his dedication to the team...to him, even. For a moment, he wondered when he started thinking Raph as his second. Were they even _allowed_ ranks? Sure, they teased each other from time to time about A team and B team, but this seemed different.

Leo sighed softly, triggering a dry coughing spell. He paused, waiting for Donnie to come barging in but all he heard were the kiais of his brothers outside. No one was going to bother or distract him for a while, which was both good and bad. He was getting a little bored; there was only so much meditation he could do and while it worked wonders in exercising his lungs, he was still a teen. A teen who would rather be out there working the rest of his body like the others. Instead he was inside, slowly and methodically making rope. He had a good twenty feet on it and at this point he was curious to see how much longer it would be before he could actually _do_ something. The fibers were soft and supple in his fingers and he let his mind wander a bit as his hands went on autopilot as to what he would use the rope for. Catching bad guys or rappelling off the sides of buildings, he was sure. Lost enough in his own thoughts, he didn't realize he was being watched.

Raph had sent the others off on ninja tag, knowing they'd be out in the woods for at least a few hours. He had decided to come in and check in on Leo without being noticed. He'd been prepared to see Leo slumped in the Laz-i-boy, staring at snow on the TV at this hour. What he hadn't expected was him weaving...rope. Hell, there wasn't even incense here for Leo to meditate properly with and for a moment Raph made a mental note to ask April to get some at the country store on the next food run. His eyes were locked on nimble fingers twisting and weaving the fibers together, making his breath shift in a funny way. Green eyes sparked at the thought of that rope around Leo and ...what the hell. He was impulsive. Another coughing jag hit Leo and he leaned over to the side, giving Raph the perfect opportunity to let the leader know he'd been caught. "Whatcha got there, Fearless?"

Leo hadn't heard Raph coming. It wasn't all that hard to sneak up on him given he was busy trying not to hack out a lung but he was ticked none the less that he was caught off guard. Leo stiffened at the sound of Raph's voice, senses on high alert. At first he thought he was like this because Raph was going to actually do something that involved a lesson on ambush. The heavily muscled turtle was quick and in a moment Leo was plastron down on the floor, breathing heavy as he tried to struggle. He should have been ready for this! Illness or no, Leonardo should always be on high alert. Damn Raph for showing him that he was slacking even when he had no right to be. The slightly smaller turtle growled, struggling under the weight of his brother in attempts to throw him off.

"Okay, Raph. You proved your point. Get _off_."

"Oh, I don't think so. I got ya right where I want ya." The deeper timbre of the turtle's voice made Leo stop for a moment. It was just enough time for Raph to grab hold of the very rope Leo had been making to start tying him up.

H-he should be fighting harder than he was, right now! Leonardo growled again, trying to sound threatening but Raph had his full weight on Leo's shell and the way Leo struggled made him laugh. The leaf green leader felt his insides twist every time he heard Raph's voice or breathing and at first he thought the reasoning for the funny feeling was due to disgust that he allowed himself to be caught. Caught in a very compromising position, even. "Knock it off, Raph!"

"Make. Me." The tone was smug and deep and it shot electricity down Leo's spine to settle right in his groin. Leo's eyes widened comically as he felt his tail shift on its own accord, lifting up as Raph finished tying Leo's hands behind his shell and knees together so that his rump was in the air. "You look good like this. _Real_ good."

Leonardo grimaced, shooting daggers at his brother as his face finally came into view. Raphael was _so_ pleased with himself and it showed even down to the deepening green of his eyes. Leo caught that as he struggled, drawing in a deep breath and not even registering how the scent around them had shifted. The rest of his body had and Leo groaned softly, convinced it was the fact that he had been struggling against the floor that had him a little stimulated. He was quickly proven wrong as Raph's face disappeared from view, and he felt the weight of his brother again on him. "Gotcha, Fearless."

The warm, velvety sound to Raph's voice pulled a quiet whimper from him and Leo's eyes snapped open wide as the weight was finally gone, but he was still bound. "Raph? Raph!" 

_Dammit._

 

They found him still bound an hour later, struggling and flushed a deep purple, most likely from embarrassment "Leo!" Donnie came to him first, rushing to untie the turtle. "Are you okay? What happened?" 

" _Raphael_ tied me up," Leo growled, laying still once he was free, waiting for the pins and needles feeling in his limbs to subside. He also didn't want his brothers to know about the massive hard on that had developed as he was trying to escape on his own. Raph grinned, his eyes almost crowing to Leo that he _knew_ and the turtle started to saunter away.

"Guess I have more than just two to get ready for some _real_ ninjistu!"

Donnie dismissed Raph's comment as him being his usual asshole self and gently moved Leo around, thinking he was still prone on the floor because of his knee. The added blush to his elder brother's face was because of his injury, clearly. "You okay, Leo? Your knee isn't worse, is it?"

"No, Don. Thanks." Still teed off, he tried to not bite his brother's head off. Mikey was perched on the couch beside him, eyes lit up like he was in front of the biggest sugar cookie ever. Leo caught the look and decided to ignore it for now.

When Donnie was satisfied that Raphael hadn't done more damage, he decided to go and give the hot head a 'talking to.' Michelangelo still sat on the couch, knees hugged to his chest as he looked to Leo with glistening eyes. "Go for it, dude!"

"Excuse me?" Leo arched his brow, sullenly coiling his rope in the process.

"Raph. Go for him." Mikey's voice dropped, blue eyes glittering as he leaned closer. "He. Is _so_ into you, I don't know how you can just sit there and resist it." His eyes lowered slightly.

Leo's lip curled as he closed his legs quickly, feeling like he was never going to lose this blush. "Unlike you, Michelangelo, I don't have time for-for romance or whatever you want to call it. We have a city to return to normal. That should be our number one priority." Stiffly, very stiffly, Leo rose up and walked upstairs to the bathroom for a cold, cold shower.


	13. The day Raphael falls in Love

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yep. Raph knew a long time ago that Leo was the one. He just has a poor way of communicating it.

April would have been the first one to say that at age nine was too young an age to pick out the person you were going to be with for the rest of your life. It was the stuff cults were made out of, in her opinion. Raphael didn't care about her opinion. She didn't know everything and she wasn't around those beginning years when Splinter was trying to eek out an existence out of nothing for four growing boys.

They had just moved into the abandoned station. It was dark, dirty, and significantly less homey than it was today. The first thing Donatello did was work on the plumbing in the employee wash room. To have clean, running water was going to be a first. As soon as that was set up, everyone else could work on cleaning their new home while Don was allowed to work on splicing into the electric grid to power the lair. Splinter kept as close an eye on his youngsters as he could with patrolling the tunnels to make certain that they would be alone and unbothered. He had asked his eldest to watch Mikey while he accompanied Donnie into the tunnels in order to splice safely into the power grid.

Michelangelo turned out to be a bigger handful than anticipated. First it was Mikey trying to sneak out. Then it was Mikey playing practical jokes on them. Then it was Mikey whining about not having enough algae and worms and he was hungry. No, he wasn't hungry. He was sleepy! No he wasn't, he was hyper! Eventually the youngest turtle passed out, snuggling his teddy-one of the few things they salvaged from the old place before it flooded.

Leo watched their brother sleep, curling as tight as he could around himself as Leo covered him with his own blue ducky blanket. It would have to do until he and Raph could clean up. His deep blue eyes lingered over to his red colored brother. Literally. That was the latest prank Mikey managed to play on Raphael. "Bath."

"Took one last week." The second eldest grumped.

"That paint's going to dry and it'll be harder to take off, Raph."

"Baths are dumb."

Leo frowned at his brother. It was usually difficult to get Raphael to do something, especially when it was for his own good. "I'll scrub your shell." 

Raph eyed his brother at the suggestion and then shuffled to the new bathroom, grumbling under his breath. "I hate red."

"I like it," Leo responded getting the water ready in their bath. "I think it suits you."

"I can feel it in the creases of my skin." Raph was still protesting even if it wasn't by literally saying no. He was in a defiant stance, arms crossed over his chest with red streaking everywhere.

"It's the color of blood."

"Yeah. And it should stay _inside_ , not be out everywhere. I don't like blood."

"It's the color of passion and love?"

Raph glared at him. "Why would you care about that?"

Leo shrugged. "It's true, though. You're full of life, Raph."

"Thought that was the nutjob."

The eldest turtle started scrubbing at Raph's shell and he smiled when the other turtle groaned softly, leaning into the brush. "He is, too, but I like yours. You just do things without thinking and there's a lot of power and passion behind it. It's a good thing."

For a while Raph was quiet as Leo kept scrubbing at the paint, his motions slow and methodical as he removed the red paint from Raph's shell. If Raph needed to count on someone, he could count on Leo. They were best friends, "You wanna get married?" This must be that 'doing without thinking' thing Leo was talking about.

"Turtles don't get married."

"What if we did?"

Leo was quiet as he thought about the question. Raph stared at the wall, wondering what the hell the silence meant. Should he even say anything? Marriage was about a partnership, right? That's what Dad always said and they were best friends. Not to mention they were partnered. Even though they had just started using weapons, Splinter had told them that the katana and sai seemed to suit them the best. And those weapons were made for each other, he explained. The katana held grace and skill and the sai was a passionate weapon that required a skilled hand. Finally the silence was getting to him and Raph turned to look at Leo.

Yes, Leo was definitely a good partner. He wanted a good partner and a friend for life. The discussion they had with Splinter during school time obviously made more of an impression on Raph than originally thought. Now Raph was worried that he had said something wrong. The wide, worried look on his face said it all to Leo and he blinked.

"You mean...to me?"

"Forget I said anything." The brushing on his shell stopped and Raph turned quickly. He wanted to scowl but all he could do was try and stop those tears from forming. He loved his brothers but there was something about Leo that drew him closer to the older turtle. He remembered last night when they stayed up late, whispering to each other about how they would be famous crime fighters one day, only they'd be partners, not a hero and a side kick. If anything warmed Raph's heart, it was that. Hell, he still felt that strange, excited flutter up to this point.

"Raph." Leo's voice was so quiet that Raph almost missed it. And when Raph didn't turn around it was Leo who twisted around, moving so that he could look into those green eyes that wavered in the steam. "I don't think... " He took another breath, trying to figure out the best way to say it. "We don't need to get married."

Three beats later and Raph was sullen with his response. "Why not?"

"Because isn't getting married what people do when they want to make a family stronger? We're already family. And we're already strong." Leo was looking down at Raph, smiling that smile that made everything better. "And you're gonna be by my side forever anyway, right? Why do we need to get married?"

There was a small squeak from Leo when Raph bear hugged him, squeezing at tight as he could just because he needed to do it. His insides were squeezing themselves just as tightly from feeling things. He always felt those things and it was a struggle to keep himself in check. Feeling too much lead to wasted actions and injuries. "I love you, Leo."

"Love you, Raph. Now...I gotta breathe...so I can finish your shell."

"Heh. Sorry."

"It's okay." Leo smiled warmly as he was released and allowed to go back to his job. "You're really strong."

"I gotta be. I have to protect you all, right?"

"What if I want to do that?"

"You have the katana, Leo. That's an offensive weapon and you have to use that for getting the bad guys. I picked the sai so I can protect you all -especially when ya get hurt."

"So I go after the bad guys and you keep them from us?"

"That's the plan!"

"If you keep them from me, how can I go after them?"

Raph grinned, looking back to his brother. "Then I guess you'll be extra protected, huh?"


	14. Misfits Among Misfits

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> OMG OMG OMG! Here is a REAL treat! I have finally managed to convince the great Kalorri to go and publish the first works of Omegaverse here! This is what started it all, people!
> 
> Mind you, I've taken her ideas and ran like hell with it so there are some slight personality shifts, but this work inspired me and I'm so thrilled that she put it up here. Give her love!

[This is the full work](http://archiveofourown.org/works/7571668?view_full_work=true)

 

Feel free to comment here or there, I just didn't want to copy/paste her work into this B&P bit.


	15. Roaches and Pillbugs

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Well, this summer has consumed my soul. 
> 
> With camp for the kids, work, horse shows, work, more work...You get the idea. OH! And a work trade for some commission stuff which you'll see soon.
> 
> So this piece was inspired from some round robin with Emerald_Leaves. Raph will allow NOTHING to stop him from helping out with the kids. Donatello takes full advantage of that!

"Just a handful of Kale, two cups of the pellets, one cup of water, one cup of earthworms and... hmmm. Let's do the roaches today." Donatello made a quick scribble on his note pad, either oblivious or ignoring the look Raph just threw at him. 

"What?"

"Roaches, Raphael. A cup of roaches."

"I ain't touchin' no roach."

"Oh, come _on._ They're feeder insects, not the ones roaming about in the lair--"

"THERE ARE STILL ROACHES IN THE LAIR?!" 

Now the turtle's eyes were darting about, examining every dark corner he could spot in Donnie's Lab. In retaliation to Raph's wide, fearful eyes, Donnie's rolled. "I thought you wanted to help in making the formula batches."

"I do! Why does it have to be roaches?"

"Because I used crickets and mealworms the past three times. Rotation says roaches today. " Donnie continued to look at Raph with a straight face as the turtle groaned. "And pill bugs," he added dryly, hiding the glee he was taking in at the moment. Even the Genius wasn't above teasing his brothers every once in a while.

"PILL BUGS?! Those little armadillo things?!"

"Sensei always said those were your favorite."

"I _ATE_ them?!"

While watching the mighty Raph have a melt down about insects was completely amusing, Don still knew not to take it too far. "Will you get the cups of insects or do you want to go so I can finish this batch in peace?"

"I _said_ I was gonna help ya." Though, how the hell was he going to help Donnie without touching roaches? "So I'm gonna help. They're my kids, too, yaknow."

"I know! I didn't say they weren't!" Donnie waited on Raph, however. There were still pill bugs and roaches to put in the blender and already the worms were having a panic attack in the green leafy kale and water. "So. Anytime."

"Yeah. Right." Was he breaking out into a cold sweat? Why were his hands shaking? He was a damn _ninja_ for crying out loud! Bugs shouldn't frighten him! He was a million times bigger than they were --most of the time. Yet here Raph was, practically wringing his hands as he stared at the container of hissing roaches. Their beady little eyes and creepy looking feelers were barely waving about. They were sensing him, he was certain of it! Raph sighed heavily, looking back to Donnie. "Why don't you take the roaches and I'll get the pollies?" He cringed at Donatello's glare, grumbling heavily about how unfairly he was treated. After all, _Raphael_ offered to help make the formula this week! This was something to cherish for all eternity!

With shaky hands and muttered encouragements to himself, jumping back away from the blender every time he managed to successfully deposit the next ingredient into the blender. Finally he took the rubber top in one hand, dancing a bit on the balls of his feet as if he needed to evade the enemy while he inched closer to the pitcher of crawling death. Donatello chose to simply watch with bright eyes, keeping his mirth down to the occasional twitch of his lip every time Raph thought he could put the cover on but then leap back when the slurry of unblended creatures surged on their own in attempts to escape. With a mighty battle cry the family protector slammed down the rubber top and slapped the blender on to 'puree,' screaming his victory to all who witnessed.

Donatello, while amused, was unimpressed. "Excellent work, Raph. Now there's only three more batches to do."

Raph's face fell. "Whhhhaaaa?"


	16. Commission pictures!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I know, I know... It's like, been forever. Please forgive me because I'm completely dumb with posting things and linking and coding and.. I'm old, okay?!
> 
> So here's the lovely @sakycchan's pics drawn for me. We have the NINT baby turts as infants, about 6 years of age and then 16. Love them.

https://66.media.tumblr.com/7104b57adfea396fb983ac3e41e74aea/tumblr_oc7fwxgQ6T1sbtq2co1_1280.png  
From left to right, Musashi, Kenta, Darwin and Newton

https://66.media.tumblr.com/289902f902feb087fe1f8113b7d7bdf5/tumblr_oc7fwxgQ6T1sbtq2co2_1280.png

 

https://66.media.tumblr.com/4c6864bc4327a38b1a2c8097a2ca9f09/tumblr_oc7fwxgQ6T1sbtq2co3_1280.png


	17. Valentine's Day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A collab with myself and the Darling Emerald_Leaves because we love torturing each other! And apparently this week is fic dump week. There is so much porn in this one you may need to hit your bunk! There's rough, rough sex in here, something to be memorable for the holiday.
> 
> The Alphas get all.... Alpha-y. Borderline dub-con if you squint and forget it's Omegaverse

Valentine's Day was stupid and should be hated.

The turtles had been enjoying themselves well enough by simply sitting and playing with their children, when April stopped by, beaming from ear to ear. Usually that meant trouble, and the moment she started pulling out glittery, obnoxious pink and red hearts, Raphael knew he had to be on his guard.

“Look. How. CUTE!” April squealed, clapping her hands together in absolute delight.

Donatello had two minds about this. The first, that this was completely ridiculous and that the whole holiday was completely ridiculous. On the other, seeing all the trite little Valentine shirts and ribbons and headbands with bouncy hearts on their children was just about the most adorable thing he’d ever seen.

Mikey clearly had no qualms in showing his adoration. Phone out, he was snapping so many pictures that Donnie was afraid he was going to have to replace the button. Together he and April were laughing and gushing over the now sparkling babies.

Leo stood back watching, sneaking out his own phone and snapping a few covert pictures. He decided to steal some of Mikey’s when Raph shot him a dirty look.

The children, in contrast, were _not_ amused. Only five months old, the tots were already on to their parents’ plot to humiliate and demean them by any possible means. In retaliation, they began attempting to pull off the bows around their shells, the bandanas on their necks, and the headbands. They had no idea what this stuff was, but it was not nice.

“ _Soooo,_ ” April smirked after losing a bit of interest in dress up, turned sly eyes upon their parents.

_Sewer apples._

“What are you guys planning on doing for Valentine’s Day?”

The brothers exchanged looks between themselves for a moment before turning back to their first human friend. “Doing?” Leo asked carefully.

“You know,” April’s smile turned brighter. “Romantic dinners, exchange sweet gifts, flowers, chocolates, going out for some alone time…?”

Raph snorted. “Yeah, _no._ ”

“We weren’t planning to do much of anything tonight,” Donnie interjected. “We’ve never really gotten into Valentine’s Day before.”

“Really? Never?” The human frowned. “Not even when you guys were dating?”

“We didn’t date,” Leo shrugged, turning back to his children, picking up a grumpy and fussing Musashi.

“Yeah, we had to ‘court,’ not date,” Mikey shrugged, taking the headband Darwin was trying to throw away – as far as possible – and put it on himself, beaming.

“There’s a difference?” April muttered.

But before Donnie could start rambling on and on about all of the minute differences between the exact same thing, Raph had had enough. “Valentine’s Day is just about the dumbest holiday in the world. Right after Flag Day.”

And thus all talk of romance was shut down. While April pouted for a bit, she got over it fairly quickly since the babies were too cute to keep anyone angry, and the adults made it in the clear. All uncomfortable and embarrassing talk about their awkward and past courtships were put to rest. They were happy to leave the past behind them.

But with it being a favorite holiday of April’s – at least now that she had a boyfriend to spend it with – she left soon enough. It was a major date night for she and Casey, and she needed an hour – or five – to get ready. And with the redhead gone, that left the turtles to themselves.

The munchkins were all drifting off into sleep while their parents stayed up sitting together watching a movie. Most of the movies playing were God-awful chickflix, complete with attractive-but-for-some-reason-unfit-to-marry-woman crying about how ugly or awkward she was before strangely-handsome-and-rich-single-guy-with-good-hair showed up to save her from her pathetic life. It was gross and the turtles found themselves going to bed early after putting their children down for sleep.

But as the Omegas went into their respective nurseries, the Alphas shared a look and a smirk before deciding that maybe there was one aspect of Valentine’s Day that they could get behind. Once the children were put to bed, the Omegas bid each other a good night and moved to their respective rooms. What they weren't prepared for was what their Alpha's had in mind. 

Mikey was grinning at his mate, the covers tucked up to his chin. "Ready to unwrap your present, Donnie-boy?"

Donatello peered at his Alpha with a dubious expression. "Unwrap my present."

"Yep! You have your present right here, dude!" He even wiggled excitedly under the blanket. "And it's _ALLLL_ yours."

He was at a crossroads between scoffing at the idea and curiosity eating at him. What did Mikey have planned up his shell? Curiosity won out and Donnie reached down to start peeling away the blanket. He didn't see anything out of the ordinary at first until he got to Mikey's hips where he saw a flash of red and white. Pulling the blanket away further, he noted that the colors were ribbons and said ribbons were wrapped around the turtle's waist and ended nicely in a 'maypole' twist effect around Mikey's thick, dripping cock. Donnie's brow arched all the higher as he looked back to his mate's grinning face. 

"Happy V-day, Donnie." 

"That sounds wrong, Mike." He left it at that as he crawled onto the bed, eyes locked onto his 'present.' The contrast of red and white and dark green was alluring to the turtle and without even 'unwrapping,' he merely shifted to suck at the tip. It was enough to make the Alpha churr and Donatello doubled his efforts, wetting the ribbon with his mouth as his tongue rubbed up and down the Alpha's length, causing the erection to swell even more and pulse lightly against his palate.

"So good, D." Michelangelo's expression darkened as a hand moved to tug Donnie's mask off. The sensation of tongue and warm, wet mouth around his ribbon muffled member was exquisite. And then something else started that made the turtle's toes curl. A long, throaty, opened mouthed groan came from him as he felt Donnie play with the ribbons with his _mouth_ and start to untie them with his _tongue_. "Oh, yeah! Keep doing that...nngh." Let it not be said that Mikey was never enthused when it came to Donatello's creativity. The muted sensations were slowly being replaced by warm, throbbing feelings that were quickly becoming urges and longings. Donnie was detailed and he made certain that his tongue ran over _every_ vein and sensitive nerve in Mikey's cock. And when those heated red-brown eyes flickered up to Mikey's face, the young Alpha was lost. His enthusiastic calls and moans were enough to bring Donnie up and attempt to take him right then and there. It was Mikey who slowed him down, dragging out the lube and at least start the prepping process.

"Don't want to hurt you, D."

"I don't care, I just need you."

"You can wait...another minute."

"Mike... _Please._ " The turtle above him shuddered as Michelangelo crooked his finger.

 

******

 

When Leo entered his bedroom, he noted that it was dark save for one shaded lamp by the bed. He didn't see Raph right away, but he could smell his Alpha's presence. He was lurking somewhere in the shadows. "Raph?" 

"Get ready for bed, Leo." Raph's voice was rough and thick, already pulling a churr from the Omega. If anyone had been present, Leo would have melted into a puddle of humiliation but since it was just them, he reveled in the feelings coursing through him. Somewhere in the shadows, Raphael was _watching_ him do something mundane. Raphael was _leering_ at what he was doing. What was Raph doing while he decided to change the sheets to the soft, silky set, ensuring he was lifting his tail up and flagging the shadows every chance he got? He finally figured out which corner Raph was hiding in, clothed in shadows, features still covered with a brimmed hat and Leo caught a scrap of leather. Good lord, was Raph wearing leather? He could feel his cock twitch in anticipation.

Once the bed was turned down, Leo straightened, keeping his tail flagged up and looked over his shoulder. "The bed's ready."

"I want to watch _you_ get ready," Raph sneered, leaning forward just enough for the faint light to catch the gleam in his eyes as they raked up and down Leo's body. "Be a good Omega and show me how much you want me poundin' in ya."  
It took Leo’s brain a moment to catch back up as he stared at his mate. Still shadowed, Raph had come forward just enough for the Omega to see the basic design of his outfit. It was fairly simple in that there wasn’t a tremendous amount of leather, but just enough to make Leo’s mouth go dry.

When the words sank in, the turtle jumped onto the bed and quickly pulled out the lube. He wanted to please his Alpha, wanted to do well so that he could feel those leather gloves all over his skin. He wanted to see just what Raph had in mind with that chain. The anticipation alone was killing him, and in his eagerness, he pushed in too much, but relished the burn, imagining it was a leather-covered finger instead of his own.

In the shadows, Raph watched his overeager mate, having to fight back the instinct that told him to jump the turtle. As much fun as it would be to just take his lover now, knowing he would never be refused, tonight was supposed to be different. It was supposed to be memorable. And even if the wait killed him, Raph was set on making Leo remember this for the rest of his life.

Leo continued playing with himself, digging in deep to find his prostate while working the other hand over cock. His brain was slowly melting between imagining what Raphael had in store for him and breathing in the musk the big turtle was exuding. A throaty churr left the turtle and a sudden bout of desperation came over him.

“Raaaaph,” he whined, panting. He peeked open his eyes just enough to see his mate’s darken. “N-need you.”

Sauntering over to the bed, the alpha never took his eyes off the splendor before him. Again all instinct told him to jump, to claim, but he would draw this out. It was always more fun that way. Without hesitation he slapped Leo across the face, hard enough to make it sting but gentle enough not to really hurt. The shock on the older turtle’s face was glorious but not as much as the deep groan while the hand worked faster over his dick. “What’s my name?” Raph growled.

Excitement flooded over Leo, as he sat up a bit, eyes pleading as he took in the commanding figure. “M-Master Raphael.”

The smirk Raph wore might have been considered condescending, arrogant, but it thrilled Leo all the more. “That’s better,” the Alpha cooed, gently cupping the cheek he’d struck. Leaning in close, he took a long drawl of his Omega’s scent, lips hovering just over Leo’s throat. The older turtle was desperate for a bite. Baring his throat to his mate, he whimpered when the Alpha pulled back, still smirking. “Got’cha a present.”

Leo turned his head just enough to see his mate hold up the chain that had been connected to his belt. On the end was a leather collar. But while he was distracted with that, he felt Raph bat his hand away from his dick before something else slipped down the length, causing the Omega to stutter a churr as the collar was tightened around his neck.

Looking down at his Omega, admiring his work, a churr rumbled through the Alpha. He hadn’t been sure about this set up when he’d planned it, but seeing Leo splayed out, cock-ring around his dick, collar around his neck, he decided this had been a _very_ good idea. And smelling the needy distress from off his mate made the big turtle grin something nasty. “Let’s have a little fun.”

 

Oh god. Oh holy hell and whatever things Leo prayed to when he was desperate because the look on Raph's face made him want to come right then and there. The cock ring did its job in keeping him on the edge, trembling and needy. He tried to take in all that was Raphael but at the moment he was heavily distracted by the thick band around his cock. Raphael was looking very much like the cat who ate the whole damn flock of canaries. The Alpha's eyes roamed over Leo and he took a moment to finger the chain that connected the turtle's throat to his cock. "Nice touch." One firm tug upwards on the chain and he had Leo choking out a cough, eyes rolling into the back of his head. "Oh, that's an even better one. Now roll over and come here." 

Sucking Raph off was sweet torture. On top of the filthy things Raph was muttering "Yer my bitch," and "Suck that fat cock, slave," every time Leo tried moving his head too much, the chain connected to his cock would pull on the swollen, sensitive flesh. Couple this with the distinct lack of a cock filling him and just the tease of leather on his face and Leo was a moaning, drooling mess, whimpering and churring helplessly for release as it continued to build within him. The cock ring kept him swollen and just the smallest amounts of pre dribbled, but a full release wasn't possible until Master Raphael deemed it permissible.

Leo was practically sobbing when Raph grasped his cheeks with those beautiful leather clad hands, holding his head still as Raph fucked his mouth. He was rough enough to tickle Leo's gag reflex but not cruel enough to make it more than the turtle could handle. To the common outsider, Leo was being abused. To the variant, the Omega was being soothed by his Alpha and he was in his absolute glory. Raph was using him for his pleasure and Leo couldn't be happier. Raphael found his pleasure in him and it was all Leo could ever want. If doing this made Raph's pleasure soar, it doubled Leo's. It sounded in the chocked off churr every time his throat was closed off by fat cock. It showed in the adoration in Leo's nearly black eyes, pricked in the corner with tears. It was known by the deep musk of want and need that filled the room.

Raphael's head was tilted back as he used Leo's mouth, hips moving in short, fast jerks as he kept the turtle's face still. He could tell when a climax hit the turtle, yet he couldn't come completely because of the cock ring closing off his cock's hole. Leo sobbed around his cock, adding to the exquisite sensations that made the Alpha moan and churr. "Ya wanna come so bad. Make yer throat milk my cock like your hole does." Raph felt the swallowing sensations ripple along his sensitive length and a shudder went through him. He could easily finish off like this, either grabbing his knot or forcing it into Leo's mouth. The thing was having Leo take his knot by mouth took work and they usually discussed it beforehand. They hadn't this time around. "Make it nice and wet, Fearless. Ya know where this is gonna go next, hmm?" Leo's mouth sagged for a moment before a long, throaty whine came from the turtle. 

"Y-yes, Master Raphael." Leo finally was allowed to speak as Raph's now saliva damp length was pulled away. "Please fill my hole. Please fuck me till you come." His tone was soft, pleading... _begging._ "Shove it all the way in, my hole wants to suck your knot in, Master Raphael."

Raph fell quiet as he listened to Leo beg to be used, hands now moving Leo around, instinct adoring the fact that Leo did not move himself at all. The Omega was limp, allowing himself to be used by the Alpha, knowing and comprehending completely that his body was only in existence for his Alpha's pleasure. Leo's mate positioned him in such a way that was completely demeaning and would put the most torture on his swollen, aching cock. There was no leverage for Leo to push back or help things along. This was all Raph's doing and Leonardo knew without a doubt who his master was. He whimpered when he felt the leather brush along the backs of his thighs and ass, then cried out when the smack stung muscled flesh. Another climax hit him and he almost screamed in frustration as he still wasn't allowed to come, cock twitching in fury about it. Then Leo yelped when he was filled completely in one stroke, the sting almost unbearable but Raph waited just long enough to let it settle.

It seemed like forever. Raph's abusive pace, his low grunts of satisfaction, the sawing back and forth over the sheets that only fueled Leo's frustration. Those leather clad hands bruising his hips. Leonardo was on a sensory overload and nearly shrieking his gasps, not caring if anyone could hear him. His Alpha was taking such good care of him and he wanted all of New York to hear it. When the knot went in, there was no grinding, just that hard, sharp pressure before the pop that made every Omega squeal. "Master!" 

On the third throb Raph's hand managed to release the cock ring and Leo howled as he felt all the build up rush out of him. He swore it was Raph's come bursting out of his own dick with the amount and force that was being used. The orgasms were so good they were painful as they were wrenched out of him with every pulse against his prostate, Raph's graveling breathing was harsh against his neck. Leo was in the same daze as Raph and couldn't even think about speaking until nearly fifteen minutes passed after the last pulse had faded from their bodies.  
When at last some semblance of sense returned, a sob escaped the leader. From on top, Raph came back to himself enough that he looked down at his mate. He wasn’t sure what to make of the sound. Had he taken it too far? He hoped he hadn’t actually hurt him…and that Leo had liked this, because Raph sure as hell had.

“Still with me?” he asked, voice hoarse.

Still a hot mess, gasping and feeling tears stream down his eyes, Leo lazily peered up at the Alpha with a dorky smile splitting his lips. “Still,” he nodded, reaching up to pet his mate’s cheek affectionately.

Grinning, Raph leaned down and nuzzled into the touch. He hadn’t seen that particular look in a while, at least not aimed at him. That special brand of warmth was usually reserved for the children. Fearless must have _really_ enjoyed himself. It made the big turtle feel particularly loved…and smug. Damn, was he a sex god or what?

“Love you, Master Raphael.”

The Alpha continued to cuddle with the Omega to make sure that Leo understood how much he was adored.

*********

In the next room, Donatello was wondering if it was possible to die of arousal. Mikey’s Alpha had decided to peek its sadistic head tonight, as he continued to tease the turtle until he was nearly screaming out his frustrations. Besides teasing his prostrate, his apparently nimble fingers had somehow managed to untie part of the ribbon around his penis and loop around Donnie’s dick. Every time Mikey pulled back, it tugged on Donnie, too.

From behind, Mikey’s grin split his face. While he didn’t do it often since he didn't want to push his luck, messing with Donnie was one of his favorite pastimes. It gave him that rush of excitement, that thrill that got his blood pumping, hot and ready for action. It was at such times when he could understand Raph a little better.

“Tell me what you want, D,” he sneered.

“P-please,” Donnie gasped when particularly pleasant tug pulled on his cock. “Need you i-in me.”

It would have been easy to give the turtle what he wanted, having been completely prepared. But while seen as the sweetest of the brothers, Mikey could be a sadistic little fuck when he put his mind to it. “I don’t think I like your tone,” he growled, pushing at the prostate and causing the taller turtle to cry out. “Getting a little bossy there, D.”

It was always difficult for Donatello to stop thinking and give into anything. His mind simply didn’t work that way. But when he was with Michelangelo, the younger turtle could help him escape the oppressiveness of his intellect, to help him turn off his brain. And it was at times like this, when Mikey decided to be a little more aggressive, that his Omega instincts kicked in more fully, helping him to feel freer than anything else ever had. So while perhaps cruel and domineering to the outside world, to those of the variant, the Alpha was reminding his Omega of the power order between them, encouraging the submissive to let go. All would be taken care of. There was no need to worry.

“Please fuck me,” Donnie pleaded, lowering his voice, stilling his body so that he was limp. “Please…use me.”

A deep rumbling churr resounded through the Alpha, igniting his blood. While Donnie had begged in the past, he’d never said anything like that before. Not even in heat. Raph blamed his lack of submissiveness to pride, but Mikey knew it was simply how his mate was. But when the rare moments of total submission came, it made them that much more beautiful to the Alpha.

“I got you, D,” he leaned forward and grazed the turtle’s neck with his teeth.

"Please," Donnie whimpered as if he hadn't heard Mikey. The turtle still hadn't moved, hadn't even shifted when he felt the Alpha's teeth. He was that far gone to not have his brain kick in and help him realize that Michelangelo was not going to leave him wanting. "Please use me. _Please_."

"Shhhhh." One hand gently petted Donnie's side while the other drew away from Don's tail to reach for the lube. "I'll take care of you. I'll use you, my pretty thing." Mikey's breathing was ragged as he tried to figure out the best way to do this. The ribbon was still around his cock somewhat and the ends were still attached to Don's as well. "I'm going to make certain you cum buckets while you let me. My beautiful Donnie." 

He had a narrow window for this. If left alone for too long, Don would start to get his faculties again. Unwinding as much of the ribbon as he could as quickly as he could, he curled the excess around Don's tail, grinning when the Omega moaned deeply. "You're going to be so wide open when I'm done." A chuckle came from the Alpha as he moved Donnie around, making certain his fingers 'accidently' drew across his dick. "Going to feel so empty without me in you."

"No," Donatello moaned softly. "Don't leave me empty." There was one second of silence and then a churr as Michelangelo breached him slowly. "I'll be good. Please don't leave me empty."

The soft, quiet pleas from his Omega made him almost growl as the initial slow push suddenly became forceful. Donnie both gasped and cried out, lurching forward as Mike jabbed forward. And he didn't stop there. As soon as he was buried fully he pulled away almost completely, shoving himself back into his mate before his hole had a chance to tighten again. The pace was slow and punishing, causing Mikey to grunt as Don squawked beneath him. " _Mine._ " He growled through the thrusts, keeping his hands tight on Donnie's hips so he didn't move. "Mine. To. Fuck. Mine. Mine. ... nngh-Mine."

Donatello couldn't speak. He could barely breathe as Michelangelo bore down upon him. There was no stimulation on his dick since Mikey kept him well away from the sheets and bedding. All that was there was his Alpha's cock pounding into him, striking his prostate with uncanny accuracy. He shattered once with a cry, erupting beneath him as every thrust seemed to help push out his semen. The pulse of muscles around Mikey's cock never slowed down the turtle. In fact they only seemed to encourage him more to keep pounding out the brutal pace, feeling his knot stiffen every time it made contact with Don's ass. At this point he started hearing the base kick in and then realize belatedly that it was _them_ rocking the bed up against the wall. 

Mikey wanted to bite and stake claim on his Omega. Problem was that the height difference made it impossible to do so and still continue to fuck him like this. The best he could do right now was ram into that tight hole, pulling Don's hips towards him each time and press a little harder to work his knot into Don. Eventually he took notice that Don was muttering something and he strained to listen as he resolved to keep his rhythm the same.

"Knot me.... P-please, knot me... use me... knot me...all yours..fuck me... "

That was enough to make him surge forward one last time, finally pushing his knot through the barrier of muscle and seating himself deeply so that his climax could wash through him. Donnie's scream was music to his ears as they both fell into that haze where instinct drowned out rational thought.

Mikey was the first to recover, letting his hand soothe circles on Don's shell as he tested how tightly they were tied together. His knot didn't budge an inch and Michelangelo rumbled a soft churr, brushing the backs of his fingers along Donnie's cheek. The turtle beneath him moved slightly at the touch, breathing out a shudder.

"Love you so much, it hurts." Donnie whispered softly, his body still limp and still.

"Hurts in a good way, right?"

"Mmmm."

 

Mikey laughed softly, resting his head on Donnie's shell. "Awesome, dude. Love you too, bro."


	18. The First Halloween

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In my attempts to getting back into writing, this is my contribution to Halloween! 
> 
> Que in adorable fluff and brotherly teasing.

Leo's brow ridge lifted up. "You're sure you want to go through with this?"

The human looked up from his work and stared at the turtle for a moment. "Hell, yes! I mean, this is like a once in a lifetime thing, isn't it?" Fearing that Leo was going to call it all off, he straightened up, squaring himself and tugging on his suit coat for effect. "I'm ready for this. There isn't anything you can say that will convince me that I should back out. This... this is important. To me, to her." He paused for a moment. "To them."

"I just don't want them to go so attached that they'll be--"

"--I'm _not_ going to let them down, Leo. I thought you'd know me well enough by now." His green eyes searched Leo's, trying to find a miniscule crack in that armor the turtle was so good at keeping up. "Come on. When is another opportunity going to happen like this again?"

Leo continued to scrutinize Peter in his very formal suit. He cleaned up nice and Leo was secure enough to admit it. He'd never breathe a word of it in Raph's presence, though. That would guarantee Peter's death for sure. And in the year he had officially been around the turtles, he had proven to be an invaluable family member. It didn't hurt that the kids adored him. He let the human sweat it out for another minute before he gave in with a smile. "Okay. I think you've proven yourself worthy."

"YES!" Peter couldn't resist the fist pump into the air but he quickly settled himself down. 

"But," Leo cautioned, lifting a finger in the process. "There are a few rules to follow. It's Miwa's call if she thinks there's something odd going on around you. If she calls it quits, there's no arguing about it."

Peter nodded eagerly, his face splitting in two because of his grin. "Of course."

"If she says go, you go. Don't look back, just keep moving forward. Be casual about it, too. You'll only make it worse if you run and cause a scene."

"Got it."

Don't worry about the kids. They'll know what to do. If she gives them the order, they'll be fine. We'll come and find you."

"Right." Peter looked a little sheepish as he rubbed the back of his head. "This is all necessary, right? All of these precautions?"

"More than necessary. You have no idea how much trust we're putting into you to do this."

He held up a hand, dropping his gaze for a moment. "No, I got it, Leonardo. That was a stupid move on my part to question it."

Leo stared at Peter for another minute before a genuine smile graced his face. "Be back by ten."

"Awesome!" Before Peter could rush out, he looked back to the clan master. "Do I have to go through the same thing with Don and Mike?"

"I doubt it. This is Michelangelo's favorite holiday. If he's not with you, he'll be nearby."

"And where are you and Raph going to be?" Peter swore he saw the glint of something in Leo's eyes.

"I think we'll join you for a block or so. It's my understanding that Raphael has some...plans."

Even then Peter couldn't help but smirk. "Alright, then." He saw Leo's color darken and he grinned. "Might as well break the news to them."

They left the meditation room (usually dubbed as Leo's 'office') and met the rest of the family. Peter grinned, striking a pose in front of the dressed up kids. "Guess who's taking you trick or treating?!"

"PEEPER!"

Okay, so the kids were five now but it was still adorable the way they just screamed Peter's nick name. He grinned just as widely, pointing to them all. "Alright, so you, you, you and you are all my wingmen, got it?"

Darwin arched a brow, tilting his head. "What's wingmen?"

"A wingman is a guy's best bud! He helps his friend get the girl." Peter wisely ignored Raph's 'Oh, _brother_!' as he walked by. "I need your help to get the girl."

"What girl?"

"Your aunt."

The young turtles looked at each other before Kenta asked. "Miwa-oba?"

"Yes. Miwa." Peter then knelt down, motioning for the kids to come closer. "Can you guys keep a secret for me?" Four heads bobbed sagely as Leo watched on, trying to get his phone to record them secretly. "Okay, now. You can't tell anyone. But I got her a ring--"

"Ring for what?" Musashi was all over Peter. "Can I see?"

"Hold on." Peter was already fishing around in his pocket. "I'm gonna ask her to marry me."

The concept was not quite familiar with the little turtles and the four of them looked at each other briefly before Newton brightened with realization. "You mean be mates!"

"Yes, exactly!"

Kenta shook his head a bit. "You don't need a ring. Just bite her."

Leo almost choked at hearing the statement as Peter did his best not to look completely shocked. "Ah...What do you mean bite?"

The mottled turtle gnashed his teeth together and made an adorable growling noise. "Bite. Make a mark. Then you're mates." He turned, smiling proudly as he pointed to Leo. His father Leo who was now clearly caught red handed taping them but he continued to have a blank expression on his face, not bothering to stop the Tphone. "Like Otu's mark." Now he started to darken and he focused more on his phone.

Peter smirked but shook his head. "That's the turtle way," he explained, just catching the slight slump of relief in Leo's shoulders. "The human way is using rings. I give her the ring and ask her to marry me."

"It's a lot faster if you bite her," Kenta muttered, still not getting the need to prolong the event. Musashi agreed with a sage nod.

"Humans like things complicated. And drawn out. So you kids are going to help me, right?"

Darwin decided to go along with it. "What do we do?" 

"Do you think while we're trick-or-treating you can scope out a really nice spot for me to ask her?"

"We can do that, Peter," Newton answered as he leaned up against Musashi's side. "Find the best place."

"Thanks, guys." He reached around them all as best as he could to give them all a group hug. "I knew I could count on you to be my wingmen. Go make certain you have all your costumes on and loot bags, alright? We gotta get going before the carriage turns into a pumpkin." With cheers, the five young turtles ran off to put the finishing touches on their costumes. It left Peter and Leo alone again and this time Peter looked up with a questioning expression as Leo nonchalantly turned off his phone and tucked it into it's pouch. "Did you seriously record all of that?"

"Are you really going to propose to our sister?" Like hell was Leo going to admit to recording such an adorable scene. "Did you ask Father?"

"Of course I did." Peter snorted, looking back to where the kids were rushing around to collect everything. "Is that okay with you?" He looked over to Leo then. "Being the leader and all of that. Can you bear with having another one in the clan?"

Leo rolled his eyes a bit, smirking. "I hope you weren't so informal with our father." His eyes slid over to Peter and he hid his laughter at the look he was receiving. "All we ask is that you keep her happy and us a secret."

"Been doing that for a while now, Leo." Peter grinned, clapping a hand on Leo's shoulder in the process. "Though I do hear this threat that if I upset her, you're siccing Raph on me?"

"Only after I'm done with you, Peter." Leo grinned right back at the human, pleased to watch the man's face pale for a moment.

 

It was the first year the kids were going to be let out After five years the adults decided it was time to allow the children some freedoms. The downfall to this was that the youngest turtle was only a year old and she couldn't join them. That meant that Raph and Leo were taking a very early night and Miwa and Peter were helping to take the kids out. The secret that Peter was planning to propose to Miwa this night was unexpected but definitely not unwanted. Raph wanted to at least get pics of the kids before they left and maybe walk a half block. 

And seeing their children all dressed up and ready to go was enough for even Raph to want to gush at them. Musashi was in a Captain Ryan outfit, much to Leo's pride. Kenta decided to have his shell painted so he could be a lady beetle (to match Michelangelo's hero butterfly suit.) That prompted some teasing considering Kenta wasn't female but he bravely countered that there had to be some dude beetles around somewhere. Darwin decided to go as a chameleon and Newton chose being a shadow. That was an interesting enough costume to make considering he needed to be at least dark grey for the costume. None of these were bad ideas and their fathers had plenty of suggestions as to how they could be accomplished. When they were dressed up, the adults took plenty of pictures and praised the young turtles for their creativeness before they were unleashed topside.

Miwa stood beside Peter as the stunning girl to his 'Ian Fleming' outfit. "Don't you mean James Bond?" Mikey asked as he pinged his antennea to watch them bounce in the mirror. 

"Where do you think James Bond came from?" Peter asked as he adjusted his collar for the fourth time. 

"The movies? Duh."

Donatello couldn't help but interject. "Actually, Mikey, James Bond was the lead character in several novels written by Ian Fleming. Some have even implicated that Mr. Fleming was projecting his desires through his character."

"Ya mean he was a Stu," Raph blurted out as he carefully touched up the black and white dots on Kenta's newly red painted shell.

"He was an author--"

"No, Bond was a Stu." Raph smirked as he caught Don's confused expression. "Gary Stu? Like a Mary Sue?" He sighed noisily, shaking his head. "A self insert into a story, Brainiac."

"No, I'm not amazed that you believed you had to explain that to me, Raphael." Donnie smirked as he leaned up against the wall to cross his arms in front of him. The various quotes Musashi and Leo traded back and forth were background noises to their current conversation. "Do you really read fanfiction in your spare time?" 

"Shut up," Raph muttered, deciding that concentrating on painting circles was safer than catching Donnie's smug expression.

"What's your genre?"

"I don't have a genre."

"You have _got_ to have a genre, Raph. Come on, just say it."

"Frozen!" Kenta burst as he clapped his hands together.

Everyone froze at the admission, all eyes trained on Raphael. He kept staring at his son's shell, very calmly added a finishing touch, and then dropped the brush. "I'm done."

Peter had been biting his whole lips the entire time this transpired, watching Raph in the process. When he decided to speak, the first word squeaked out. "Froz--AHEM."

"SAID I WAS _DONE_." Raph kept retreating, not bothering to look back.

"No-wait! It's _fine_ that you read that," Peter finally had most of his control back as he tried to speak to the turtle. "We all have a little guilty plea--"

That was when Michelangelo burst through, circling and practicing very bad ballet as he sang at the top of his lungs. "DO YOU WANT TO BUILD A SNOW MAN!!" Like a light switch Raph turned on a dime and chased after his little brother, growling and sounding very much like a very angry dragon in the process. 

A calm and non chaotic Halloween was _not_ in their cards tonight.


	19. Good Mornings

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I wrote this after asking Tumblr for a prompt. "Anything with Raph/Leo!" isn't exactly a prompt! lol.
> 
> Here it is, some fun in their pre-bonded days.

It had been one of those nights where nothing went right and they were seriously lucky to _have_ shells to tuck into on the walk home. Mikey was limping but keeping quiet about it and Don had his eyes on their injured brother. Raph had a few scratches here and there but he kept everyone away with his attitude, silently trudging down the sewer tunnel towards home. Raph already had his blow up with Leo and was now trying to ignore everyone in favor of reaching home to his room.

Leo took his chewing out and then blasted right back at the turtle, something he wasn't proud of. Raphael had valid points about the failures of tonight and Leo agreed with deep down but he didn't want them aired out between his other brothers in the process! So the leader did the only thing he knew and fought back-he pushed back against Raph, trading words like they were blows. Eventually Raph shut up and sulked his way home, nursing a nasty scratch on his forearm.

Now Leo watched as Raph shoved past the turnstile, took a left and headed for his room without even a look back. It hurt to see him go there instead of his own room. The door slammed shut and Leonardo sighed in feigned exasperation. Donnie looked up at him once before ushering Mikey into the infirmary, leaving Leo alone in the lair. What happened hadn't been easy on anyone. No one liked to see Mikey hurt. Leo didn't like the animosity between any of them but right now he was at a loss as to how to rectify it. There wasn't time anyway considering Splinter would be waiting for him for a report. He headed towards his father's room, trying to push the worry about his brothers aside for the time being. He would have to wait until he had the chance to talk to Don. That wait was at least more than an hour later.

"How is he?"

Donnie glanced up from his laptop to look at Leo. "He'll make a complete recovery with the proper rest and healing time." It was the same conversation every time after a botched patrol. Leo generally paced back and forth as he waited for the family doctor to give his prognosis. "As for Raphael.. you know how he is."

"Of course." That meant that Raph secluded himself in his room and refused to leave. Leo took in a deep breath and then looked over to the medical cot where Mikey was sleeping.

"For what it's worth and from what I could see, Raphael's injuries also seemed superficial. I could not detect lack of mobility in his hand or wrist on the side that was lacerated." 

Leo looked back to Donnie as he was informed, drawing in the information. "Thank you."

"You should get some rest, Leo." The turtle was back to his computer as he effortlessly worked on his project and consoled his brother. "Tomorrow is another day you can worry about all of us." He quirked a brow as he sensed Leo's protest. "They weren't the only ones who had taken a hit or five." He was right. Leo had received a good smack to his bad knee but the leader was just as stubborn as any of them about registering the aggravated weakness. 

"And when are you going to bed?" He had to attempt at some form of control. Donnie was their rock in these kinds of situations. It wouldn't do to suddenly have him out of commission.

"As soon as I know you're in bed, taking your weight off your leg," Donatello countered with his usual shrewd glare. "Or else I'll put you to bed myself with a sedative."

"Then who would do you?"

There was a glimmer of amusement in his second youngest brother's eyes. "That's the point now, isn't it?

Aha. Leo's eyes narrowed. "Donatello..."

"Go to _bed_ , Leo. I got this."

There was no use arguing when Donnie was stubborn. Leo muttered something about Don getting rest as well and thanked him for his help, feeling run down and exhausted. The only problem was that once he was in his room, flat on his shell with his leg propped up all he could do was stare at the ceiling. Maybe meditation would settle his mind. Three hours later (after drawing his sore body into the proper position) and he still hadn't felt calm and centered. Leo's thoughts went back to the battle, how Raphael burst headlong into the fray after Leo went down trying to give Mikey the cover he needed in order to recover from the serious blow. Raph was always reckless like that, rushing into things against Leo's orders. Leonardo replayed the scene in his head, remembering how Raph looked after he saw Leo get hit in the back of his bad knee. The turtle wasn't just protecting them...he was out for blood.

Leo slowly moved to get up, groaning softly in the process. His mind and body were beyond exhausted but there was something missing that prevented him to relax enough to sleep. That something was a huge mass of muscle and the rhythmic drone of a snore. He spent five minute limping about in his room just to loosen up his joints before sneaking out into Raph's room. He wanted to be silent even though no one would bother him. It was slowly becoming common for the turtles to pair up and spend the night in one room or the other. Leo just didn't want his younger brothers to find out he was sneaking into Raph's room. It felt too much like he was looking for comfort after such a troubling evening. Okay, so he was. It bothered him that they had such a vicious fight and then Raph went to his room. He did not want to go to bed angry. And he didn't want Raph to think that _he_ was still angry, either.

The turtle was surprised to find Raph's door unlocked. Leo slowly tread inside, closing the door behind him as he look at the sleeping brother. His pumpkin light was still on, casting an orangey glow and making Raph's deep green color look almost black. The turtle was sleeping but it didn't seem to be a healing rest. Raphael was fussy in his sleep, fidgeting here and there. There was a bright white bandage covering the scratch that Leo had been concerned about earlier. Leo stood by the bed, feasting on the strong muscle he longed to be beside. It was selfish, he knew that. Why should he deserve any of this after that fight? After he nearly got them all killed?

A low, mournful sound came from him and it surprised himself for a moment. He hadn't made this sound since he was very young. It was made when he was very hungry or when Splinter had to leave them for a long time and he was distressed about it. He started to recognize that same feeling and Leo wasn't certain how to handle it yet. Ever so carefully he made his way into Raph's bed, feeling foolish because it was just like those times where he had nightmares and crawled into one of his brother's beds for company. As silently as he could go, he slinked into the small space that wasn't occupied by the larger frame and tried to be as still as possible. There was a snort from Raph and the turtle shifted in his sleep, stretching and grabbing onto the body next to him to pull him closer.

"Go t' sleep, Fearless," he half muttered in his dream, nuzzling Leo's head for a moment before relaxing back into slumber.

 

Leo closed his eyes and sighed. It was _so_ nice to be almost pinned by warmth and muscle. When Leo opened his eyes again, he found that Raph had put weight on Leo's bad knee which had helped the ache. He also was feeling rested and after a moment of thought, understood that he actually had been out for some time. He owed that to Raph, he was certain of it. Now he was emmersed in the turtle's scent, the unique spiciness that Raph carried was teasing his own senses. Raph was half laying on him with his neck stretched out enough so that Leo's head was tucked into the crook. He remembered the time where he woke Raph up with a hand stroking his cock. It was so much fun that Leo pondered how far he could get away with it this time around. Leo watched the pulse in Raph's neck for a moment as he licked his lips.

He started by nuzzling the lip of Raph's plastron, letting his lips feel the growth rings as well as the ridges and grooves of scars from past battles. His mind drifted to each origin of every new groove, tongue and lips paying a small homage to each memory that Raphael took onto his body for the sake of family. Or foolishness, depending on the day. While the scutes themselves weren't terribly sensitive to touch, a turtle's midline was. He pressed his tongue into that deep groove as hard as he could, shivering when Raphael hummed in his sleep. 

It felt a little like worship to him. He bathed Raph's scutes with his mouth, ever so lovingly inching his way down. Fingers brushed along scaly skin, caressing the hard muscle he longed to capture with his own limbs. In Leo's eyes Raph was a piece of work; a Greek god among mutant turtles. He took his time familiarizing himself with his future Alpha's body, relishing in the quiet moments where Raph was still and not directing him. But oh, how he _loved_ to take direction from this turtle! His mind gave him orders through Raph's voice, telling him to go ever lower to that one spot that would eventually soften and split apart. Leo's mind was spinning with the hushed suggestions to breathe over that slit, nuzzle and mouth it. It was like a game! How far could Leo get before Raph woke up?

The sleepy churr brought Raph around enough to know that someone was in his bed and that someone's mouth was latched onto his crotch. Had it not been for those warm, lazy feelings and the scent of his aroused lover, Raph would have reacted unfavorably. For now he watched Leo with his eyes that were barely open, heart pounding harder as he watched the pink of Leo's tongue reach out and lick at the softening cartilage. His bulge was increasing and Raph knew it wouldn't house his pulsing cock for much longer. With a shaky breath he reached down and caught the back of Leo's head, pressing that delicious mouth against his heated groin. The new vibration from Leo's mouth pulled another groan from the Alpha.

Raph was awake but that didn't deter the turtle. He licked and sucked, coaxing the heavy length out into the open. Then his lips and tongue wrapped around it, urging the blood to fill just before Leo could draw the whole length into his mouth. "Leo," Raph breathed, tilting his hips in encouragement. Leo slowly stroked Raph's thighs with both hands, suckling the bright green appendage as if it were a sweet treat. It wasn't long before they carried on a rhythm that caused Raph's knot to enlarge and swell. Leonardo churred at the enticing scent, feeling Raph's tension more than hearing it in his cry. Still not experienced enough to take Raph all the way into his mouth, he drew his fingers along the sensitive flesh before squeezing and cupping the knot so that the turtle could find his release with a roar.

Leo sucked and swallowed as much as he could before the force of Raphael's eruption threatened to choke him. After his hand continued the gentle tug and pull as he reached up to nuzzle under Raph's chin, keeping his own desires in check. "Morning, Raph."

It was a few minutes before Raph could speak. "What was that for?"

"For not kicking me out last night."

The response forced Raph awake the rest of the way, green eyes watching how Leo's blue ones avoided contact after a moment. His finger caught the turtle's chin in order to keep Leo's attention. "No fight is going to keep you out of my bed, Leonardo." The eldest brother tried to shy away but Raph refused to let him go. "I mean it. It's my job to make certain you're looking at all the options. Yeah, we get into fights about it, but it will _never_ be so stupid to keep you away from me."

Leo watched Raphael for a moment as he processed what he said. He moved in closer, burying his face into Raph's neck. "When you didn't come into my room, I thought you didn't want me around."

"I needed to take care of this cut and I knew you were going to talk to Splinter. Then meditate and whatever the hell else you do to wind down." 

"I tried to sleep but I couldn't. I've... I've gotten spoiled with you next to me."

Raph smirked at the admission, relishing in how close Leo was without his usual defenses up. "Not a bad thing to be spoiled on, I don't think." He shifted his leg closer to Leo and smirked when Leo immediately sucked in a breath and pressed his lower plastron against the offered pressure. "So when are ya gonna let me wake you up with an orgasm?"

"When you wake up before I do," Leo breathed as he felt his nerves light up. 

"I ain't no morning person."

Leo smiled briefly, churring when he felt Raph's hand start to seek out his bulge. "Then wake me in the middle of the night. If you can."

"Challenge accepted, Fearless."


	20. LeoRaphWeek: I'm here

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> word count: 1627
> 
> Rating: R/M for blood, gore, graphic situations, character death.
> 
> Universe: Omegaverse
> 
> Summary: This contains SPOILERS and FORSHADOWING. If you are following Omegaverse and don't want to know what happens to the turtles until I write it, don't read! While this may not be exactly what happens in the Omegaverse series, this is very close to what I'm planning. Note that this is NOT for the faint of heart.

The pain had been blinding. Only when they noted the stress on the babies did they give some sort of superficial pain relief. Still, Leonardo was awake, struggling in his bonds to do _something_ and yet all he could do was cry, beg, scream and eventually watch in abject horror as the men pulled some structure out of his side,just above his right leg. Three lumps were in the structure and Leo wanted to scream them. His babies were there and there was nothing Leo could do about it.

" _Please..._ stop." Leo couldn't take in a deep breath as he watched the 'surgeon' set the three lumps on the tray. A few scalpel strokes revealed the eggs, and then Leo saw them slice into the eggs, not caring about the red that bloomed.

"Otu.."

"DON'T LOOK!" He found the strength to yell then, knowing that the children were in the cage near by. He couldn't bear to think that they saw the murder of their own siblings. He didn't want to contemplate what would happen to _them_ next. "You turn _away_ , boys." Unfortunately, Leo was unable to do the same as he saw the tiny turtles struggle to move, their broken bodies too weak to do anything. He keened deeply, the low groan one of mourning as they stopped moving one by one. His babies. His precious babies.

"Interesting," the surgeon said with the same detached interest as one would at stepping on ants. He looked up to the cage where the young turtles were huddling looking at the far wall as their father bade them to. "I wonder if one of you has the same structures as this one."

Leonardo growled, trying to fight the bonds in order to free himself. Never mind he was still bleeding out his side. Forget the fact that massive internal damage had been done to him. This _monster_ wasn't going to harm his children! "You stay away from them!"

The human paid Leonardo no mind as he moved closer, reaching out to unlatch the door. Kenta looked up, shrieked and pushed himself and Newton into the opposite corner as far away from the man as they could. 

"Do anything you want to me," Leo panted, frustrated and enraged. "Just... they're babies!"

"They?" The surgeon looked up to the adult turtle on the table. "Babies? No, they are animals. Just like those fetuses. Nothing more than experiments. You give yourself too much credit on being human. You don't even know which gender you're supposed to be." Just as he turned back to the children, something slammed the lab door open. There was no cry of joy that the Calvary arrived. Raphael moved much faster than what anyone else could think and snatched the scientist by the throat, squeezing so hard that his eyeballs popped out only to hang just outside his skull by the optic nerve.

What Raphael did after was unspeakable. Leo never once did he think to call him off. The man deserved everything coming to him. All he could do was whimper and stare at the three little turtles on the one medical tray. The wet sounds of Raph carving and tearing went unregistered in his ears. Leo couldn't even register his other brothers' arrival. Donnie gasped, looking at the damage that had been done, his eyes locked on three broken eggs.

"D." Michelangelo was already unlatching the cage, grabbing the children and shielding them from the carnage that Raphael was making. "Donnie... you can save them. Right?"

The look of horror was plain on the turtle's face as his mouth was half covered by a trembling hand. The choked sob came from their eldest brother. 

There was no time to be delicate. Donatello swept the bodies into the travel cooler by the desk and snapped the lid shut. His next job was to look Leo over while Raph was still occupied. Snapping the bindings apart, he had to hold Leo down with a firm hand on his plastron to keep him from moving. The surgical wound was still open but Donnie had no way to seal it safely for now. The bolt of rolled surgical cotton would have to do and he wedged it in the bridge, ignoring Leo's low cry. Swinging the cooler on the bo staff still strapped to his back, he turned to Mikey. "Give them to me. Raphael! We need to go!"

The turtle looked up, hands already deep in entrails. No words came from the turtle as he saw Leo trying to get up himself, grimacing in pain. Without a second thought, he scooped up his mate, ready to follow Donatello and Mikey. Leo did his best to keep quiet as they ran through the compound to reach safety but even he made a few sounds of pain as they ran. 

Raph stole a moment to look at their clan master, taking note of how Leo squeezed his eyes tight to keep from seeing any more. Hopping easily over the eviscerated body of the clone that trapped them in the first place, he spared a moment to nuzzle Leo's cheek, his rumble meant to soothe.

"I'm here, Leo."

***********************************

The nightmares that followed hit everyone. After the funeral and time was allowed its course, the children started waking in the middle of the night, having accidents that hadn't happened in a year, now. Leonardo had been committed to the bed, getting up only to use the bathroom and move downstairs for meals. The children would come and snuggle with him during the day but at night all he had was Raphael. Well, until the children started calling for him.

He left without a word and Leonardo never protested. The most fragile and innocent of their family members needed protection now. He hated the fact that the babies were traumatized and they were calling for their parents every hour or two. Even Musashi and Darwin were having issues adjusting. And as much as Leo wanted Raph with him, he couldn't deprive the children of their father. The problem was that he was having the same sleeping issues. Every time a child screamed, Leo would gasp and try and leap up on his own in order to go to them but his wounds were too much for him to handle. Gasping, he fell back against the headboard, holding his side as the stitches pulled. 

"I got this, Fearless," Raph was out of the room before Leo could say anything. The problem with the turtle was that when he heard the children cry out all he saw was the surgeon slicing into an egg and blood oozed out.

Leo whimpered softly as he remained in bed, too sore to leave it. They weren't at home, weren't in the familiarity of their bed and he felt uncomfortable. He felt a slight shift internally and he rested his hand over his still rounded plastron. Still rounded. Still containing life. He had to be grateful for that. There was one left and he wanted nothing more in the world to hide away with the last surviving egg. "Still here, little one," he croaked softly, rubbing his belly gently. "We're not going to let you down. _I'm_ not going to let you down. I.. I-I'm _not_." Here, alone, he could crack. He could cry. It hurt to cry with his battered body but at this point he needed some sort of release. The funeral hadn't been enough for Leo. There hadn't been enough time to process what had happened and make peace with it. No, there was no way he could _never_ make peace with it.

He didn't remember when Raphael slid back into bed. What he did remember was that he was finding it difficult to get in a full breath between the sobs. Warm arms surrounded him and Leo felt the plastron of his mate against his cheek. That's where he clung to Raphael, wheezing as he buried his face into Raph's shoulder. 

"Still here," Raph murmured softly, leaning back so that Leo could lean on him. The pain was palpable in his chest but he didn't dare let loose. Leo and the kids needed him and being emotional wasn't going to be anyone's use. He sighed deeply, keeping his own emotions in check. He would have plenty of time to rant and mourn for his kids later. Right now he needed to be the strength they needed. "Still here, Leo. Not going anywhere."

**********************************************************

The baby was crying. Raph looked upon her-- _her!_ in wonder just after he wrapped the tiny middle with the plastic wrap to protect the egg yolk that was still attached.. She was upset that she had just left her warm, quiet home and Leo was looking up at his mate, his body still sore, still amped up and warmed by the sun. This was the best way. Out in the sun so that their daughter would feel it on her face. That would have never have happened in the sewers. And the expression on Raph's face was worth everything that happened.

Leo's own expression softened as he watched how Raphael interacted with their daughter. The gentle smile and how he cradled the tiny turtle in his hands, chirping to her in the process. The sudden look of love and adoration for the newest member of the family made Raphael look like that. The two were in their own little world. Raphael smiled a bit, nosing into the little turtle's plastron. The Alpha breathed in deeply, nuzzling the little turtle. "You'll be loved and protected by me. For always." 

It was beautiful. It was _perfect_. Leo reached up to touch Raph's cheek, smiling warmly. "I'm here, too."

Raphael grinned as well, "We're all here. Right where we're supposed to be. You've given me everything I could ever hope for."

"Love you too, Raph."


	21. A/B/O Prompt 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is what happens when I lose my brain to tumblr. There's a slurry of prompts/starters for Omegaverse and I am allowing people to pick through them for me to drabble about! [link is this](http://catseatsmeats.tumblr.com/post/159808379819/abo-starters)
> 
> Prompt 1 "I'm a living being! Not just a set of holes to fuck!"
> 
> Setting is before the turtles picked their favored ones.
> 
> Word count: 814

It seemed as if Leo and Mikey were off to a great start in their new life together. Donatello watched from the archway how the pair carried on a lively discussion about the awesome benefits of a Space Heroes and Crognard crossover. Leo insisted that Captain Ryan should beam down on Crognard's world and Michelangelo declared that it should start as a magical mishap by the Wizardress and Crognard's crew lands on the ship. They both looked like they were having the time of their lives discussing something that was absolutely useless. No, not useless. They were exercising their imaginations as well as contemplating their ability to compromise and have interests outside of... the bedroom.

Sighing heavily, Don returned to the safety of his lab. Here, he would remain undisturbed. Everyone more or less respected his space in the lab unless there was an emergency. Mikey's emergencies tended to be a broken game controller or some other gizmo that was on the fritz. For Leo it was whatever the latest strategical plan was against the Shredder he needed to bounce of another set of ears. That tended to be Donnie. And for Raphael? Well, it could be any number of 'emergencies.' They could range from something wrong with the shell cycle to bruised and bloodied knuckles to--

"Hey, Don."

_Hormones._

Donatello tried to appear unstartled by the sudden appearance of the turtle. Damn if Raphael was stealthy when he wanted to be! The turtle was looming over him-which was a feat of itself considering the genius was the taller one! "Yes, Raphael?" He counted out the heartbeats it took for him to slowly turn his face up to look at Raph. And then the countdown began. _Four-three....two...._

"Don't ya ever get bored with that thing?"

 _...one_.

"Bored with what thing, Raph? This is my microscope. I conduct very important experiments with it." He kept his tone as level and as neutral as possible. One ounce of weakness, a shred of hesitance on his part and Raph was going to be all over him like a hyena on carrion.

"I have a very important experiment," Raph's eyes sparked with something that twisted Donnie's stomach the wrong way. He felt Raph's arms drape over his shoulders and that sudden caged-in feeling was very real. He tried to be nonplussed by the sudden invasion of personal space but he feared that Raph could feel his heart pounding against his plastron-giving him the wrong impression, of course. "One that requires a _delicate_ hand."

"I can be delicate." Donatello refused to turn his head but he could feel Raph's breath against his ear slit. Warm, wet, breathy--- _ugh_. He couldn't help the squeak when he felt Raph's fingers glide past his belt. "If that's what ya want, an' all--"

"I GET THE PICTURE!" He slipped out of Raphael's grasp, jostling the microscope on the table and he nearly shrieked and dove forward to try and catch it before it crashed to the floor. Raph was closer and caught it in time, giving his brother an odd look as Donnie stared at him with wide eyes. "You could have broken that!"

"It wouldn't have fallen if you hadn't bumped into the table!" What the hell? All Raph wanted was some attention and Donnie looked like he was--was Bigfoot! "What the hell's wrong with ya, Donnie?"

"Look." The tall turtle forced a deep breath into his lungs and held it for a second before continuing. "I have some very important work to do, Raph. I don't have time--"

"Well, when _are_ ya gonna have some time?" Now the Alpha was getting a little preturbed. Shit, if Leonardo could find some attention time for Mikey, Don should be able to do the same thing, right? "We don't spend any time together. We don't do anything to get to know each other better."

"For crying out loud, Raph. You're my _brother_. We grew up together! We already _know_ each other!" Donnie didn't like how this was turning out. This was getting too close for comfort. He needed to get away from Raph and go breathe somewhere! 

Raph couldn't help but smirk and wag his brow ridge at him. " _Do we?_ "

That was it. Don had had enough of this and wanted to end it _now_. "I'm a living being! Not just a set of holes to fuck!" The outburst shocked both of them and Don slapped both hands to his mouth as Raphael just stared at him. The purpling color on Donatello's face would have been comical if Raph hadn't already been surprised by the shout. Without another word, Donnie turned and fled to his room, slamming the door and locking it. Raphael was left in the lab on his own with the hum of the machines for company. 

What the hell just happened?


	22. A/B/O drabble #2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> [From Tumblr to table!](http://catseatsmeats.tumblr.com/post/159808379819/abo-starters)
> 
> These are A/B/O drabbles from tumblr. You're more than welcome to message me for a prompt!
> 
> This one is from AlessandraDC
> 
> **"You're just so hard to resist!"**
> 
> word count: 564

Look at him. Just... ugh. That was perfection. Like the perfect slice of pepperoni, four-cheese, marshmallow sauce and jelly bean pizza. When it was three days old. And found under the table when forced to do the weekend cleaning chores. Yep, that hit the spot. It was the perfect soothing item on a completely bogus day. 

And Leo sat just like that pepperoni, four-cheese, marshmallow sauce and jelly bean pizza. He was so still, so perfect in that position that Michelangelo couldn't help but creep closer, edging into that circle of candles so he could catch Leo's scent. He smelled _better_ than that pizza, too! Mikey came so close to Leo that he could watch his nares open up with every exhale. Leo was one of those guys that you could watch all day long, do absolutely nothing. Like he was now. With meditating. Okay, so he wasn't doing _nothing_ , he was meditating! And Leo never liked it when he was interrupted from his meditation sessions. 

Suddenly the desire to kiss those lips came upon him and he simply followed his instinct, brushing up against them before pushing further in. Leo's eyes snapped open suddenly in confusion of the new stimulus as he tilted back, hitting the side of his bed with his shell. It was a terribly awkward angle but Mikey wasn't giving him the minute he needed to readjust. He finally succumbed and relaxed, parting his mouth just enough to encourage Michelangelo to continue.

That was a green light, right?! Mike still wasn't certain about things so he had to pull away and take a breath. Leo looked up then, caught between looking annoyed and still confused. "I was meditating, Michelangelo."

"I... I know." He shrank away slightly, looking guilty. "But you're so hard to resist--I just...I _had_ to kiss you!"

How in the world could Leo stay upset with him then? Michelangelo was looking at him with those earnest blue eyes, making Leo feel very, very hopeful. It was that kind of hopefulness that Leo longed to possess and master, one day. It looked so free to be in that state. Leonardo was under constant control. He _needed_ to be so in order to keep his team safe! It was his job to make certain that they all came home. But to just trust in someone else so blindly and simply _know_ that he would be taken care of was a luxury Leonardo knew he was never destined to have. The best he could hope for right now was to live vicariously through Mikey. It would have to be good enough.

Leo smiled as he touched the side of Mikey's face. His smile broadened when Mikey turned his nose towards his palm. "Better than your weird pizzas?"

"Hey, there's nothing wrong with my weird pizzas!"

"No, there isn't." He had to agree-as long as it was Michelangelo eating them! "They make you happy so that's good enough for me."

That adorable grin blossomed on Mikey's face and he surged forward to hug his elder brother. "You're so awesome, Leo. Really, you are." He thought nothing of just invading the rest of Leo's space and let the Omega's legs frame up around him. And before he really thought of it, he turned back to kissing and nuzzling the team leader, offering a playful, unfettered affection to him.


	23. Frustrations. Drabble 2.1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I had to add onto the previous drabble. How is Raphael handling this change?  
> Answer: Not too good.
> 
>  
> 
> Word Count: 927 --drabble

His knuckles hurt like hell and still he pounded the bag as if it were his worst enemy. He couldn't really _fight_ his worst enemy! Or maybe he was now and he was getting the shitty end of the deal. Raph just didn't know, anymore. He wanted to rant and rage and cry and just do nothing but wait for death to consume him, all at the same time.

It wasn't on purpose that he had walked past Leo's room. He wanted a glass of water and naturally his starting point and the kitchen were on either side of Leo's bedroom. Normally the turtle didn't keep the door open which was what lead to Raphael's natural inclination to turn and casually glance through. Everything looked more than _just fine_ as he watched Michelangelo perform the tonsil tango on Leo. Their mingling scents smelled like that noxious death cactus Don prattled on about one year and Raph nearly gagged. The sight of them together, the way Mikey pet Leo like he was a treasured thing, the mingling scent was something akin to a nightmare to the Alpha.

 _"We don't have to be married because we're going to be together forever._ "

The memory _hurt_ and Raph grit his teeth so hard that he thought the enamel would crack. He remembered that day when Leo said that they would stand by each other, they were already strong and didn't need marriage to solidify that. The feeling in Raph then was one of love and the only way he could show that was nearly squeezing the life out of Leo with red paint swirling down the drain. It wasn't some infatuation then and it wasn't one now! What the hell happened between then and now that Leo believed that _Michelangelo_ was the one for him?! 

And what of him and Donnie? Raph felt these urges like they were tangible things. Like his very bones ached because of them. He wanted to show affection, he _wanted_ to feel calm and sated and not anxious and defensive all the time. And Donnie? Fuck. With the way things were it looked like the turtle wasn't going to let Raph near him until he was in heat! Sex once every three years was _not_ going to cut it! Then again, he didn't know anything about sex now as it was. He hadn't had any of it for the past sixteen years so how the hell could he know what he was missing? But he didn't _want_ to be this keyed up all the time! Raph was nothing but this growling ball of animosity on good days. Wasn't getting older indicative of mellowing out? All he could feel was this increasing frustration and hopelessness.

"Raphael?"

"WHAT?!" 

Leo looked startled at the outburst, unsure of what was going on. "Are you okay?"

"I'm fine," he snapped, glaring at his punching bag even more. "Go suck face with Mikey or something."

The statement was like a slap in the face. Leo stiffened, looking to Raph in shock before he recovered. "Are you spying on me?"

"Learn ta shut yer door," the Alpha snarled, punching so hard that a seam split on his bag. _Please, just go._

"That was a private moment, Raphael." Leo wasn't leaving. He was moving into the dojo as Raphael scowled even more. "A private moment that didn't involve you."

Did he have to rub it in his face? Raphael moved so fast that Leo's breath froze in his chest. One moment the turtle had been punching his bag and the next moment he was using his very presence to pin Leo up against the wall, snarling in his face. "Close. Yer fuckin'. _Door._ "

Donatello would have cringed and shied away, shrieking at Raphael for frightening him. He would have been too much for the tall turtle. Leo, while pressed up against the wall, did not shy or cringe or fight back. His eyes were wide and Raph caught how Leo's nose flared as he breathed in the scent. He couldn't help it, the sight of Leo unconsciously reacting to Raph was exciting. "I'll close my door." The fact that Leo agreed so easily to just that simple request made something flare up in Raph. He leaned in closer, breathing deeply as the sweet scent of the Omega made him want to press up against Leo and pin him completely to the wall. He doubted that Leo would protest against that.

"What's really bothering you, Raph?" Leo didn't dare touch Raphael. No matter how he felt like he should, he didn't. Raph's moods were volatile at best. 

Something switched and Raph pushed himself away, turning his shell to the leader. "Nothin', Leo. Just go."

The sudden rejection was frustrating. "We used to talk to each other all the time."

"Yeah, well, yer the leader now. Go lead somewhere else." Raph was back to punching his bag, shell carefully facing the older turtle as sand started pouring out of the bag with each fist.

Leo watched Raph's shell for a minute more, trying to figure out what the hell was wrong and how he could fix it. There seemed to be no fixing and Leo hung his head, trudging out of the dojo. "I miss my friend, Raphael." The statement was soft and quiet, but not so soft that Raph didn't hear.

He snarled, whipping his sai out and stabbing the bag until it was in shreds and the sand was on the dojo floor.


End file.
